As The Angel Weeps
by Sulsul
Summary: Higurashi Kagome a world wide known fashion and interior designer who lives in the life of a decent human being but with a spirited attitude. Tessaiga Sesshomaru world wide known sex god and business man. Both meet up and BAM it's gonna be hell.
1. Beginning From a Handshake

As The Angel Weeps

* * *

**Dec 07, 2011 Author Disclaimer:**

Hello fanfiction world. I initially published this story when I was 13 years old many, many years ago. I gave this story an ending just last year because I thought that it deserved one and that it was well overdue. There are some things I'd like to address though. I will not be editing this story. There are many mistakes and errors I made whilst writing this story. However, I do not have the time or the patience to go back and edit what 13 year old me wrote. I believe keeping this story true to its original form is best (errors and all). As to those of you who grew to become fans of this story, I thank you. I did not think I'd get any feedback from writing anything on the internet but alas, I guess I did something right. As for the criticism about this story, I am sorry that 13 year old me does not nearly know as much as 20 something year old me does. I hope you and your search for literary genius ends well. Cheers and happy reading.

* * *

Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... cries If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face! NOO!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kagome!"

There was no reply to the shout that the elderly woman had sent as she stepped into the small house.

"Where is that wretched girl? Isn't she supposed to be back from work by now?"

The elderly woman sighed as she set down her house key on the small corner table and walked inside after she took off her shoes.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The woman walked through the small hallway as she shouted the girl's name and pushed open doors to see if there was any sign of life there.

"That girl! When I get my hands on her, I swear I will spank here until she regrets whatever she has done."

The woman grumbled underneath her breath as she neared another door which was covered in posters and tape which were unevenly put, noticeably by haste.

"Kagome!"

The woman slammed open the door and stepped inside and saw a girl at her desk working in a sketchbook with headphones on which were blaring music that even the woman could here from the door distance.

"Higurashi Kagome!"

The woman stormed towards the girl and snatched the headphones off and slapped the girl upside the head and grunted as the girl whined.

"Aunt Midori! What was that for? I did absolutely nothing and you hit me upside the head! Can you not see I'm working here?"

The woman grunted again without a sign of happiness on her face as she hit the girl upside the head again.

"You do not talk to your elders that way Higurashi Kagome! And I only came up here because I called you a million times and you did not answer. Why are you listening to such rubbish at this kind of volume level?"

The younger girl snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"It's called techno Aunt Midori, and I could follow your every command because I'm working. And what do you mean that level of volume? That's really soft!"

The woman threw the headphones back at the younger and grunted again.

"Soft? So that's the crazy nonsense you listen to in your car. I can hear everything from your door!"

"At least I'm not listening to it on the stereo where you could probably here it from Yamataki's house!"

The woman sighed and bowed her head in defeat.

"Oh do shut up Kagome! And it's Yamataki-san for you. Just do whatever you were doing and I just give up!"

The woman stormed out of the room with a huff leaving Kagome back in the position of apologizing or leaving her aunt in the time of heartbreak.

She's the one who needs to apologize. Not me, let her cry and see if I care! Crazy woman doesn't know the difference of being a bitch and being a nuisance.

Kagome grabbed her headphones again and turned up the volume even louder then before and continued on her artwork once again.

My name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm 27 years of age. Kind of old, don't you think? I'm single and I live with my aunt Okinawa Midori and younger brother, Higurashi Souta in Tokyo. We're been here since I was 7 years of age, after my parents and grandpa died in Kyoto.

Kagome sketched the drawing very lightly with a light pink color only to bring out the color of the off shoulder shirt she was designing.

It's kind of obvious I'm a fashion designer, well for Angel Song. I've been with them ever since I graduated from Princeton University with all honors and moved back to Japan but that was 6 years ago. Other then that my life is pretty boring, I wish sometimes I could have breath taking experiences everyday. But my aunt is so protective of me ever since I lived with her.

Kagome's small flip phone started buzzing along with a song that was based off of trance.

"Yea?"

Kagome eyed the drawing as she let her right shoulder hold the cell phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Kagome! Come quick, I have great news!"

A voice shouted hastily as Kagome yawned.

"Why can't you tell me over the phone Sango? I won't suddenly die in a middle of a conversation."

"Because you'll fall asleep on me or work on your drawing and completely ignore what I'm saying."

That was true; Kagome wasn't much of a real talker or listener. She was used to usually falling asleep in conversations with her eyes open.

"Fine, where you want me at?"

Kagome set down the drawing pencil on the tabletop and stood up and stretched as she still held the phone next to her ear.

"The Tessaiga Hotel!"

"WHAT!"

Kagome stopped stretching and almost dropped the phone by amazement.

"No, I don't mean we're going to spend the night there, I'm not that crazy or rich. I mean the café inside it; it's called the White Pearl Rose, the place where Miroku proposed to me."

"Oh, sure I'll be there in 30 minutes or earlier."

"See you then."

The phone clicked and Kagome hung up also throwing the phone onto her bed with exhaustion.

"Propose huh? How long has it been since they've been married?"

Kagome wasn't much of a person to have a long term relationship with. And she wasn't a dewy virgin either. She had a few relationships that lasted at the longest, 2 weeks. But her friends were now already married and some already had kids. Kagome was the only person at work that wasn't married.

Kagome walked towards her closet and rummaged through the dust that had settled on everything there.

The White Pearl Rose was a grand café inside the luxurious Tessaiga Hotel which only roomed the best of actors, celebrities and famous beings in the world.

Even going to the café itself was a grand event, and grand event always need grand garments to match it.

Kagome fished around trying her best not to cough through the dust. She wasn't really a girl who wore special clothing everyday. It was mostly tight jeans, leather pants, mini skirts or something that she had created.

Well, everything she had created in the fashion world was considered grand and highly priced.

"Damn, where is that thing? I haven't seen it in ages."

Kagome dumped everything on the carpet floor as she continued searching the closet where no one knew what the hell was in there and people where too scared to look.

"Finally!"

Kagome pulled out a black mini skirt decorated with silver beaded hem at the bottom of the skirt and had triangular cut outs the color of white on the sides. And she also pulled out a white top that was off shoulder and looked very delicate, not sluttish. It was sheer and also had a beaded pattern on the top hem only.

"Yay!"

Kagome also took out black pumps that were laced so you had to tie them up to your thigh. And a white paperboy hat was discovered along with some large thick black hoop earring and a metal triangular necklace.

"I made these when I was 19. Long time no see!"

"Where is she?"

Sango impatiently sipped her martini as Miroku starred at her and glared at her alcohol cup.

"You know what happens when you get drunk, right honey?"

"Shut it Miroku, I don't need your perverted ness on my ass today."

"Well sorry Sango, it's not my fault Kagome is late to such an important meeting."

"Well so is Sesshomaru, whatever his name is!"

"He's a busy man Sango; I thought you'd understand dear!"

"Miroku! I don't want to get into another heated argument again! So please get off my back!"

Wow... she's in PMS

Kagome walked up the white marble cut stairs of the grand hotel which probably was made out of all gold.

"Name please?"

A man in his late 20's stood in front of the entrance with a sheet of paper that had names on it.

"Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome took off her sunglasses and put them on her forehead.

"Come this way please!"

The man walked her into the front area and Kagome starred at its marvelous view of the ceiling which was completely crystal and had chandeliers hanging everywhere.

"It's beautiful!"

Kagome's breath was taken away from the sight as she tried moving but the scene had her mesmerized.

"Ma'am!"

The man was quiet impatient also but the young girl who looked as if she was 19 was grand, she looked like a prize from a cereal box children treasure and keep forever in their hearts. Only Kagome was beautiful in all ways.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I believe you have a meeting with your brother in an hour at the 2nd room of the top floor sir. Do you want me to confirm it?"

The annoying secretary, the woman that kept her boss alive at night and screwing him silly after meetings. Yep, that was Yokinawa Kagura. Except the screwing him silly part. Sesshomaru had no real interest in Kagura; she was a fuck just to pass the time.

"Why does the idiot want me for?"

Sesshomaru tossed Kagura a few loads of vanilla folders as they walked down the marble stars that glowed from the crystal chandeliers' light.

"He said something about his house or something."

"Must be Kikyou again, do they ever give up?"

"I don't know sir, and you also have a meeting, well now at the White Pearl Rose with Kazanna Miroku and Sango."

"Whatever."

Sesshomaru dumped all the files he had to Kagura leaving her almost collapsing from the weight as he traveled down the stairs with 4 body guards at his side and none for Kagura.

"Kouga!"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Contact Kazanna-san and his wife and tell them I'll be there in a little bit. Nothing drastic, just some private matters."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru kept walking down the stairs and towards the front lobby area where tons of celebrities and rich folk were chattering about.

Stupid fools.

Those fools give you the money and power you have now though, these fools are your key to success

Point taken, but they're all disgusting.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What Kouga?"

"There seems to be something amiss for them also, Higurashi Kagome hasn't arrived either. They saw she came to the hotel already but hasn't been escorted towards the café."

"What? Do they want me to become a babysitter and go on a search for her?"

"Hai."

"This is bullshit. Get everyone in the hotel looking, we need that girl for big business deals."

Maybe it'll get my father off my back about looking for a suitable mate. I don't get him and the whole human thing.

"Hai."

"Ah Miss! Ma'am! Higurashi-san!"

The male hopelessly tugged on her shirt trying to get her attention but Kagome's mind was some where far away just by looking at the hotel's beauty.

"Kagome-san!" The male finally shouted as he tugged really hard on her sheer shirt accidentally getting a really good glance at her undergarments on her upper body.

"Huh?"

Kagome swayed out of her trance as soon as she heard her name and starred at the male who was still tugging her shirt and getting even better glances at her body.

"Um, what happened?"

"Kagome-san, you kind of went dazed and you didn't get out of your trance so I kept calling your name but you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, I kind of get like that when I get an idea or I see something really pretty or amazing."

"It's ok Kagome-san, we must get you to the café though."

"Sure."

Kagome and the male walked from the lobby towards the large doors which seemed to lead to the café but Kagome was still dazzled by the hotel lobby that she seemed still a bit misty eyed.

"Here we are ma'am."

"Huh?"

"I shall see if your guests have arrived yet. Please wait here."

"Ok."

The male walked into the café and began searching for her dining members. The café too, was beautiful, the walls had a golden look of actual gold glowing from all sides of the room.

The whole area was completely white including white roses filling the entire area of space which people were chattering in.

"You girl!"

"Huh?"

Kagome turned around to face a silver haired male with piercing amber eyes and an emotionless face as he seemed stern and unconcerned about her well being.

"Have you seen a woman? Long black hair, blue eyes, quite pretty and very stylish?"

"Besides myself, no."

"You have humor."

"Yea, I'm known for it."

"Reason here?"

"Meeting with my friend, Sango. And your reason?"

"Business."

The male who escorted Kagome to the café came back with a smile on his face but when he saw Sesshomaru he wiped it off and bowed.

"Hojo, why are you here?"

"Escorting this lady here towards her dining offer sir."

"Very well."

"Miss Higurashi."

Kagome looked oddly at the two males whom seemed to know something she didn't.

"Yea?"

"Kazanna Miroku and Sango await you. Follow me."

The male and Kagome walked towards the narrow lane of cotton white carpet and turned the corner.

"Cute girl. Seems really young."

"Sesshomauru-sama! Your table is table 876, please go ahead sir."

A young girl, younger then Kagome came rushing towards him and escorted him down the aisle.

Sesshomaru didn't need a escort but stayed silent, he had built this café, the White Pearl Rose. It was a pretty little thing extravagantly decorated and coated with glorifying magnificence. But something was missing.

"Sir, here is your table."

The girl bowed as she was about to take here leave but Sesshomaru handed her a $100 as a tip and she left him squealing inside with joy.

Tessaiga Sesshomaru was a sex god, a man that got every woman he wanted and everything he wanted. Everything little thing, even flower was put to perfection in his world of command.

He was wealthy and smart in a business manner, he lived off the rich and pitied the poor and ruthless. That's how life is, isn't it. The wealthy have all the power as the poor sit back on their couch bed eating frozen dinners in front of a TV with an antenna half broken.

Every woman wanted his body, wealth and looks. Every business wanted his claim in it to make the company grow like shit. Every girl in the world knew him and made fan clubs for him. Everything was his. Everything was under his control and nothing could stop it.

"Ah Sesshomaru! You're late!"

Miroku growled as he starred at the wealthy man have a set emotionless face as he sat down not taking his eyes off the business dealer.

"Well, this is the girl me and Sango, my wife were talking about. I think she went to the powder room for a second. Meet my wife Sango. Sango meet Tessaiga Sesshomaru."

Sango let out a trusting hand.

"Nice to meet you Tessaiga-sama."

Sesshomaru took the hand without a look and shook it evenly and squarely.

"Same to you Kazanna-san."

The broke the handshake and all heads turned to Miroku. Kazanna Miroku was a business executive, wealthy, handsome and now had the girl of his dreams. Everything seemed to go perfect for him. Yet he knew that this business deal would totally jet up everything in his life and Sango's. And Sango was no ordinary girl.

"Is Kagome back yet Sango?"

"No, it's Kagome we're talking about, c'mon you knew her since the 1st grade. You know how she is when it comes to business ideals. She needs to perfect up."

"She's perfect already though."

"Exactly."

Sesshomaru was quite confused at the conversation that Miroku and Sango were having of this "Kagome". Sesshomaru heard she was very intelligent and wasted no time in dawdling in children's affairs. No, she was a hard core designer and was known for it. But these people already knew her like she was an open book easy to read but hard to judge.

"Well, she wants to make a good impression, she'll probably change a little of that outfit she made when we were 19, she was really bright back then."

"Yes I see your point Sango, her spirit of virtue went down a little after she found out everyone at work was married and she wasn't"

The couple started laughing whole heartedly. It was pleasing to the ears of Sesshomaru. Laughter was a rare sound for him. He never laughed himself but to hear his business partners laugh like this was some giddy get together. It surprised him.

Kazanna Sango, a bright and wonderful exterior designer who graduated from Tokyo University with all honors in fashion but choose interior design due to the fact that she didn't want to compete with Kagome in any way out of school. She was just way too much competition. So Sango saved herself from a hole she wouldn't have been able to get out of.

All the other students who thought less failed when they had Kagome as competition, she was just too good. Even at 19 she was envied by all designers and offered many jobs. But she stayed here, in Tokyo, just to be with her friends. Even if she would have been a millionaire by now, her commitment towards her friends was strong.

Kagome was independent and loved it. All the freedom from men who tried to get into her pants all the time. All the freedom from dates and whatever they called it. No one could break Higurashi Kagome. No man, Satan or God could get on top of her in anything.

"Ah there she is!"

Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru stood up as they watched Kagome walk towards the table and smiled as a greeting towards them. Then she spotted Sesshomaru standing next to Miroku with the same emotionless look on his face but his eyes held a ray of shock.

This was the girl, the woman supposedly whom would be responsible for creating a powerful field of emotion in Sesshomaru. Something he would entrust to her and let her create with her own imagination with some borders. But these two, they would have to break each other first.

Kagome stopped by the table and took a seat.

"Kagome, meet Tessaiga Sesshomaru, owner of the hotel here and business man. Sesshomaru I want you to meet Higurashi Kagome, fashion designer and interior designer who graduated from Princeton."

Kagome took her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Tessaiga-sama."

"Pleased."

Their hands shook. Now they were bonded to a business deal which hadn't even begun.

I'm free! Well this is kind of twisted don't you think? Lolz.. Well yea, have fun people! R/R

-SuSh1-


	2. True In Hardship of Happiness

As the Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read the "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you, just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... cries If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!  
  
YOWZA! Look at the reviews! Thank you so much!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Recap: "Kagome, meet Tessaiga Sesshomaru, owner of the hotel here and business man. Sesshomaru I want you to meet Higurashi Kagome, fashion designer and interior designer who graduated from Princeton."  
  
Kagome took her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tessaiga-sama."  
  
"Pleased."  
  
Their hands shook. Now they were bonded to a business deal which hadn't even begun.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sango, why did you want me to come today?"  
  
Kagome removed her paperboy hat and placed it on her lap as a waitress came by and handed her a glass champagne glass and left with a bow.  
  
"Oi Kagome-chan. You're so anxious. Can't you ever calm down once in a while? Besides, this is an important matter to attend to."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well Kagome-san, we have a business offer to make you."  
  
"Miroku, just talk as you usually do with me instead of a business manner, it's too different from you lecherous ways and scares the fucking crap out of me."  
  
"Wash your mouth Kagome-chan!"  
  
Sango twitched her left eye as she glared at both Kagome and Miroku and clenched her fist mostly aiming her anger at Miroku.  
  
Ah yes, the lecherous man was indeed being very perverted, just to say that his hand was on Sango's thigh and he was stroking her soft skin right below her skirt and working his way up towards her upper region.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
All heads turned to Sesshomaru who in a bored manner starred emotionlessly at the three.  
  
"Ahem, well you see Sesshomaru, you said you wanted a new design for the café and upper hotel level where your high class show case room is. You also wanted a new look for the outside garden. This is where Kagome and Sango come in."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Sango, as you already know is an exterior and interior designer who is highly honored for her work in many mansions, for example, the Hilton hotel star 5 in America, which is her work. And for Kagome as you know already also is a fashion designer and interior designer and gifted in both positions. Her works in Angel Song are highly wished for and her interior skills are wonderful. The house your brother lives in is her work."  
  
"Miroku, you mean the house I just did last week is this man's brother's house?"  
  
Kagome looked quizzically at Sesshomaru as if he was growing two heads and had little antennas along with them. He starred back in the same stoic emotionless way he always did.  
  
"Hai, I'm afraid Kagome saw some unnecessary things in Inuyasha's house and disliked the house maid very much."  
  
"Disliked? I absolutely hated that place, the only thing perfect in there was the house, and the house maid and whatever her name is were totally rude. Kikyou I presume."  
  
"Miroku, what is your point?"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who was fidgeting in her seat fuming at the image of Kikyou and the damned house maid ordering her around like a lowly servant and interrupting her in her work last week. At least Sesshomaru knew now that he wasn't the only person who knew Inuyasha had horrid taste in women.  
  
"My point is Sesshomaru is that, I've found the people for the job in less than 2 hours and I win the bet and you owe me $1,000.79."  
  
Sesshomaru, Sango and Kagome starred unnervingly at the man who held out his right hand and waited for his cash to come.  
  
"You bet with your boss that you could get two designers here in less than 2 hours?"  
  
Sango's hand which had just finished unclenching was now ready to hurl a huge punch into the man's face and make sure he was quite pretty in purple bruises for the next centaury or so.  
  
"Sango, please it was just a gamble, nothing to take personally. And I did need the money."  
  
"Need the money for what Miroku? More strippers at the Takayoki bar or more geishas that you could screw around with leaving your poor wife at home looking after the goddamn house. So am I now a 50's wife who has puffy hair and a pink frilly apron cleaning, cooking and greeting you with a big smile and a platter of chicken for you when you get home? Oh no, and while you get to have the time of your testosterone life with women you barely know?"  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru starred at the couple with wide eyes and watched as Miroku was about to get pounded into the ground about a mile deep.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"We, what do you mean (we)?"  
  
"Would you rather sit and stare at the beating Kazanna-san will get which will probably land him in the hospital for about a month or so?"  
  
"Point taken Tessaiga-san. Lead me away."  
  
Sesshomaru let out an arm which Kagome took graciously and the two walked away from the bickering couple which would soon end up in WWF Smack Down 2005 just with live actors killing one another.  
  
"Higurashi-san, would you like a tour?"  
  
"I would love to, this place is just amazing, and I wonder how you did this? It's extravagant and I can not gather up any words to describe such beauty."  
  
"Glad you approve."  
  
"Oh I do more then that."  
  
Sesshomaru led Kagome towards the front lobby once more and let her eyes gaze at the golden hues surrounding her. Everything to her in this place seemed unrealistic to her.  
  
As they continued walking Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the beauty of a blossom of a sakura which Kagome was. Her long raven tresses were curled slightly probably done with a heated curling iron which bounced freely by her slim waist.  
  
She had a petite figure which neither too small nor too big, it was well built with muscles on her arms and legs showing she had played a few sports when she was younger and still did now. Her sapphire almond shaped eyes glowed magnificently towards her porcelain untouched face which glowed radiantly in the crystal light.  
  
Her cherry red lips were tempting towards Sesshomaru's eyes as the sound of her sighs and laughter were very pleasing towards his ears. Her voice was almost as if you were listening to angels singing on a moonlit night.  
  
What was there to not like about her? Asides from her spunky personality and dangerously foul mouth, Kagome was perfect in all ways possible, inside and out.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
A handsomely dressed Kouga stood in their path in a black suit and with his charcoal hair pulled up in a low ponytail came walking quickly towards the two who were walking up and around the hotel.  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"We have received notice from your brother that he wants to speak with you immediately sir. He still is rambling on, speaking very lowly of the house which was redone days ago."  
  
Kagome's eyes fired up when she heard of the terms of Sesshomaru's brother and the low speaking of the house which she had worked a great deal on even while she had to suffer from the women's gruesome comments and ideas of humor.  
  
"Tell him I do not have to speak with him until I am finished with my meeting with the Kazanna and Higurashi group."  
  
"Sir, I do not see Kazanna-san with you."  
  
"Do you not see, Kouga that I am showing Higurashi-san here, a tour of the hotel in order so she may work in this place without confusion?"  
  
Kouga eyed Kagome hungrily with his lusty eyes as he traveled up and down her perfect form. He also got to get a glimpse behind the sheer shirt as he licked his lips with lust. Who wouldn't?  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Well then think about it. If I'm still having a meeting with a client, what must you do to my half brother?"  
  
"I shall tell him to wait and be patient sir, until your meeting with Higurashi-san is over."  
  
Kouga bowed lightly towards his boss and proceeded to walk past Kagome but not before handing a card behind his back towards her out of Sesshomaru's sight.  
  
Well, Sesshomaru did see the passing of the note and he also did see Kagome stuff it in her back pocket of the skirt without a glimpse of it, showing absolutely no interest in the man what so ever.  
  
"Tessaiga-san, I hear that your brother is happily complimenting my work. Shouldn't I go and confront him about it?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome and her choice of words. Oh yes, this girl was smart, very smart. And she was about to unleash her inner anger towards Sesshomaru's brother. Who would miss that?  
  
"Yes, of course Higurashi-san."  
  
The two still together with their arms linked walked towards the upper stairs and headed towards the high class level of the hotel. And she didn't think it could get any better then this. She was definitely wrong.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Where is that fucking bastard? I thought he was supposed to be here an hour ago!"  
  
Inuyasha angrily stomped around the floor like a 6 year old child whining about not getting the kind of candy he wanted and throwing tantrums about it till the parent got sassed up and just got it for him.  
  
"As I said dog breath, Sesshomaru-sama is still in a meeting with his client. Can't you just chill for a while or disappear?"  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up you fucking you fucking bitch fucker?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at his brother's body guard who stood firmly at the door with shades on covering his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Well you got the bitch fucking right."  
  
Kouga said with a twisted grin as he saw Inuyasha continue to storm around the room looking for something to get mad at. But Inuyasha didn't want his brother to get that pissed yet, Sesshomaru paid his bills.  
  
"How long is the goddamn meeting gonna take?"  
  
Kouga shrugged as he heard his ear piece struggle with some static so he couldn't get a clean signal. Kouga and Inuyasha had known each other since the 6th grade in middle school. They were both rivals in everything back then and still now.  
  
They fought over the same girl, the same position in a sport, the same position in a school event, same place in popularity, same lunch table seat, same car, same clothes, same everything! And they were even competing now, on who could last the longest without them trying to rip each other to shreds.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell is my fucking big ass important business executive brother?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed louder then before and grabbed a crystal vase from the desktop of Sesshomaru's work and threw it at the door right at Kouga.  
  
Most likely the vase would have hit Kouga in the face and given him a lot of very painful cuts and he most likely would be crying in pain as he crawled all over the floor. But that never happened.  
  
A clawed hand caught the vase in midair right in front of Kouga's face but Kouga hadn't flinched at all.  
  
"Hello brother, having fun destroying all of my possessions?"  
  
Sesshomaru held the crystal vase in his hand and starred at it and handed it to the girl behind him who starred in awe at the beauty that would have most likely ruined if not caught by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Very, but you're running out of them."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he starred at the beauty behind his brother, yea she was a real bitch that would probably scream in pleasure if Inuyasha screwed her right then and there. But you can't judge a book by its cover now, can you?  
  
"Who's the chick?"  
  
"Ah, you mean Higurashi-san? She's the lady who designed your house and which right now you are complaining more than necessary about."  
  
Inuyasha stood shocked.  
  
"You mean that whore is the one who decorated my house which Kikyou hates? Kikyou said that the designer was an old hag that didn't know the difference between the color green and blue!"  
  
Kagome took a step forward and growled at Inuyasha who was actually taking a little bitch's side who loved to torture every girl better looking then her.  
  
"Excuse me Tessaiga-san! I resent every word you have said from that foul mouth of yours. I am no old hag and I do know the difference between the colors green and blue. I would like to know your pathetic reason for not appreciating art work!"  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga all stood shocked at what the girl just said. She had just talked to Tessaiga Inuyasha as if he were a common village idiot and said it n front of a high class business executive and a highly known body guard.  
  
"Now, if you actually have some real problems about the art I have done, besides the useless blabbering from that little maid and girlfriend of yours, please contact me at the time when you know the difference from your girlfriend's brain and a snail's."  
  
"Snails don't have brains, I think..."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused at the girl and scratched his chin.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kagome handed Inuyasha a card and then walked towards Sesshomaru and handed him a card.  
  
"Sesshomaru-san, I'll be available any time if I am needed. I shall begin working on your café, show room and help my friend, Sango with the garden on Tuesday. Thank you very much for the tour, I am very pleased with what I am working with."  
  
Kagome smiled and let out a small hand towards his chest and awaited his response.  
  
"So am I."  
  
They shook hands once again, but this time the business deal was actually beginning and a future hell and twist of fate was just about to tumble into their lives.  
  
Kagome headed towards the door as Kouga held it out for her and smiled wolfishly at her ass moving back and forth. Yep, he was drooling uncontrollably and she hadn't even done anything.  
  
"Hey, wait a second. This isn't her card!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Kouga looked up at the fuming Inuyasha who starred at the paper again doing a double take and rubbing his eyes in confusion.  
  
"This is KOUGA'S card! Along with his private cell number and private suite address on the back!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"So how was the tour?"  
  
Sango was sitting in a cushioned chair at the main office of Angel Song while Miroku sported many bandages over his head along with a nice big ice pack. His eyes were very colorful also, looked like he had a bad hit in with a make up artist who was blind and liked the color purple.  
  
"The place is lovely Sango; I can see why Miroku proposed to you."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"You wouldn't kill him there; it was too pretty to ruin such a scene."  
  
Miroku nodded but stood frozen when the pain in his neck almost killed him and he noticed a glint of anger in Sango's once more. Didn't he have enough of the beatings?  
  
"To change the subject, have you finished the latest coat design yet, Kagome?"  
  
"Um, I think I left that at home. Aunt Midori was bugging me about having my music too loud again and saying I was stupid."  
  
"Kagome, you have too many fights and arguments with your aunt. I mean she's a sweet person just really worried about you. Can't you two get along?"  
  
Kagome snorted at Sango's question and grabbed the plastic water bottle of Ozarka water and gulped it down.  
  
"She cares about you and Souta a lot and she's a little over protective but she's your aunt Kagome, think about all the burdens she has."  
  
"Did you say Souta, Sango?"  
  
"Yea, I did. Why?"  
  
"Oh shit! His graduation is tonight, at the Yokisha gymnasium. Ah fuck! I totally forgot about it with all the commotion about the Tessaiga Hotel! What time is it now?!"  
  
Miroku lifted up his platinum wrist watch and tried to say the time but his jaw was kind of bandaged and he couldn't really talk properly at the moment. So Sango seized his arm and read the time.  
  
"7:34."  
  
Before Sango could say anything else Kagome was running out the door with her purse and overcoat leaving a trail of dust behind her making Sango and Miroku cough.  
  
"How long do you think she'll be able to actually go and find the gymnasium?"  
  
Miroku help up 3 fingers.  
  
"Yep, thought so."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I can't believe I forgot such an important event! Souta will never forgive me for this, and the Yokisha gymnasium is 3 hours away. I only have about 30 minutes left. I am in really big shit! Why did I get in that accident with my car, how am I gonna be there in time?  
  
Kagome hurriedly ran down the paved sidewalk which was littered with trash almost making her trip in every evil way possible.  
  
"Taxi! Taxi!"  
  
Kagome frantically waved her hand in the air as the yellow cabs passed by her taking absolutely no notice of the woman waving and practically jumping up and down for attention. If she could, she would have pole danced in front of the whole street just to get a glance. But she really didn't have time for that right now.  
  
"Aw c'mon! Don't you guys have fucking eyes? I'm right here, just stop and give me a goddamn ride! Is it that hard? You guys are paid to do that!"  
  
Kagome stomped her heel into the ground in frustration and not noticing that the pressure from the stomp had injured her ankle and it was bleeding right now.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! JUST GIVE ME A GODDAMN RIDE YOU ASSWIPES!"  
  
Kagome whimpered as she felt an unfamiliar sting in her eyes as they began to water up and she tried as best as she could to stop them.  
  
"Damn eyes. I don't cry, I'm not a child any more."  
  
Kagome squatted down onto the concrete sidewalk and put her hands to her face to cover it up with humiliation.  
  
"I'm so dead, the one day my younger brother gets all the glory and pride he's been working for starts now and I can't even be there. He'll never forgive me for this."  
  
Kagome sat there quietly as she felt the world tear apart into little pieces that she couldn't pick up and glue together as if it was a glass vase that could always be replaced or repaired. No, her younger brother's graduation was something that could not be replaced or repaired, ever.  
  
"No! I don't want roses in the garden, Kikyou wants tulips! Pink and yellow! Do as she says because she's in charge! I don't care if they don't match the scenery! Just do it!"  
  
Inuyasha angrily threw the cell phone ear piece out of his ear and onto the passenger seat by his side.  
  
"Damn servants and designers, they don't know anything!"  
  
Inuyasha swerved the silver Porsche around the corner and came around a stop sign and sighed in anger. He was going to be late to a dinner meeting with Kikyou after she had finished with the alternations of the decorated house which she hated.  
  
"Stupid interior designer and I thought she was good. I haven't seen the house yet, but if Kikyou says it sucks, I believe her."  
  
Inuyasha looked around the street and saw a figure squatting on the ground and noticed that the figure was obviously crying.  
  
"What's wrong with here?"  
  
Inuyasha steered the car towards the left of the road near the crying figure and parked it and got out of it.  
  
"Hey chick, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looked up at the person who had just spoken to her; so far, every person she had encountered with had ignored her or even pushed her away. Just because she didn't look recognizable in the neighborhood, if only they knew who she was.  
  
"IT'S YOU!"  
  
The two both jumped up and pointed to one another.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome wiped away her tears and starred at the man with cold eyes as if Sesshomaru was in them and starring right into Inuyasha's very soul.  
  
"I'm late for something and I can't get a ride and if I don't get there, I'll never be forgiven."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"None of your business Tessaiga-san."  
  
"Fine then, see ya!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to go his parked car he stopped midway and turned around with a triumphant smirk on his childish face.  
  
"I need to get to my younger brother's graduation; it's today, like in 10 minutes at the Yokisha gymnasium. And today is the day his face shines bright and it's just his big day. I have to be there, I'll torture myself if I'm not!"  
  
Kagome burst into tears as she felt like collapsing.  
  
Souta had been looking forward to this day ever since the day they moved back to Japan, 7 hard, long and tedious years were all coming as a reward to this day. The only day, which his face would show brightly in front of thousands of people reading a speech of evident happiness and joy.  
  
Inuyasha starred in awe of the girl crying. Sesshomaru had never shown any kind of emotion towards Inuyasha, himself. Their lives had been totally silent and unreadable. But this girl, she was crying over her younger brother, his big day where he'd be known to the world. It was a feeling that Inuyasha had never felt.  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you gonna go there or not? I'm sure your little bro will be pleased if he doesn't see his big sis there rooting for him."  
  
Inuyasha smirked again as he starred at Kagome's shocked face which suddenly changed to happiness as she smiled, a beautiful smile.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
But as Souta would scan all the faces for one that had helped him along the way of his life and travel of earnest work, his sister, Kagome. But where would she be? As he would scan down the faces of all the people here for their own child glowing with pure love, he would not find her. She was a face that stood out of everyone's, a face that Souta would remember in his heart forever. But she wasn't there.  
  
Where are you Kagome?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Inuyasha held out the door of the Porsche as Kagome swiftly jumped in and buckled her seat belt. Moments later Inuyasha did the same. Guess his dinner meeting would have to be canceled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Just get there!"  
  
After those 3 words Inuyasha gripped onto the steering wheel, pressed the gas petal and zoomed pass by the red stop light which hadn't changed since.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Again, I thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy! And this is a long chapter; I think about 10 pages in 10 font. So, I hope you enjoy every bit of it, or not. Well, this is the second chapter and that's really it. If you are confused or angered please email me, go to my website and complain or just review and flame. Thanks!  
  
A/N: Did you know that this story, or well, fanfiction was really supposed to be put into my own, with my own characters and all on fictionpress. It was supposed to be a murder case in the beginning, but that kind of got weird and I began disliking it. Was it a good idea for me to put this theme on fanfiction under Inuyasha, or would have been better on fanfiction in my own little world with my own characters? Only the reviews will tell.  
  
-SuSh1- 


	3. The Two Brothers

As the Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read the "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you, just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!  
  
YOWZA! Look at the reviews! Thank you so much!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Recap: "Thank you so much!"  
  
Inuyasha held out the door of the Porsche as Kagome swiftly jumped in and buckled her seat belt. Moments later Inuyasha did the same. Guess his dinner meeting would have to be canceled.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Just get there!"  
  
After those 3 words Inuyasha gripped onto the steering wheel, pressed the gas petal and zoomed pass by the red stop light which hadn't changed since.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Souta! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be up at the podium in a couple minutes to speak? What are you doing here having a coke and chips?"  
  
The girl no older then 18 tugged on the brunette's white dress shirt as she watched him drink the coke with distant eyes.  
  
"No Kairi, I have to wait till my older sister comes to actually give the speech. It's dedicated to her, everything I wrote and worked for this year are all because of her. I don't care if the graduation ends and I don't give the speech without her. I have to wait for her."  
  
"Souta! Are you insane? This is your graduation! You're graduating 1st out of our school! This is your moment to shine! Why aren't you going to take it?!?"  
  
"Because I'd never have this moment without my sister. You wouldn't understand, you've had parents to push you in your schoolwork. I had my sister, she helped me quiz on tests, and look for collages, and she even tutored me until dawn just to keep me alive in education."  
  
"That doesn't matter! Souta! You're my boyfriend and I care about you but holding up the speech just for your sister? That's crazy! What is your sister? Your life?"  
  
Kairi covered her mouth in shock of what she and guilty looked at Souta who seemed a little stunned by her cruel words. He looked up into her blue eyes with his own brown orbs and with a small smile and stood up.  
  
"Kairi, that mean seem crazy to you, but to me, it's everything."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Kagome fumbled with her purse uneasily as Inuyasha swerved through all the cars who were now shouting angrily at the Porsche. Her breath was staggered as she felt Inuyasha bump into the pavement a couple times.  
  
"Don't worry Higurashi, I'm not gonna kill you just by driving."  
  
"I'm not going to believe you on that. It's like you're staging my death to look like an accident."  
  
"That's a good suggestion, I'll think about that."  
  
Inuyasha slid the car sideways making Kagome's heart jump into the air. Her face was paling quickly, mostly because she was now 20 minutes late and the ceremony had already started. But also, she wondered where in the hell how Inuyasha learned how to drive.  
  
"How much time you got left?"  
  
"I guess at the least about 10 minutes and most about 30 minutes. So either way I'm screwed and dead and probably will commit suicide."  
  
"Aw, if you die, how am I supposed to make you repay me for this? I doubt we'll both be going to heaven or hell so it'd be better if you live for a while. After you repay me, then you can die."  
  
"Thanks Tessaiga, you're making my day so much more reassuring."  
  
"No problemo!"  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Shuddup Higurashi."  
  
Kagome gripped the handle of the side door by her side praying that if they got in an accident she'd be able to jump out before she ended up dead with the person who had no idea how to drive.  
  
Please, don't let me be late, I'll die if I am.  
  
The time to her seemed like hours passing by like every second making her heart crumble into little pieces not noticing that time was moving a lot faster then the reality world.  
  
What's up with Higurashi? She's so, out.  
  
Inuyasha starred at Kagome who looked like she was about to jump out of the car and dive into the street and watch her body tear into shreds leaving limbs everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha continued swerving through the empty highway, well, to him it was empty but in reality they were crowded like hell. Kagome gripped onto the door handle even more but careful to not pull it down.  
  
"We're here smart alec."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We're here! Are you deaf now?"  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Kagome who was overly excited jumped in her seat and hugged Inuyasha around his neck almost strangling him as she was smiling madly but she jumped out of the car in a matter of seconds afterward.  
  
"AH!"  
  
Kagome collapsed towards the concrete entrance of the gymnasium but her leg seemed paralyzed making her almost glued to the ground. She didn't notice the blood which was dripping from her ankle from her heel.  
  
"What the hell? This is just wonderful! Fuck the world!"  
  
Kagome tried to release herself from the statue state she was trapped in. But the whole world seemed to be against her and keep her there just so that the world could humor itself.  
  
"What's wrong Higurashi? I don't see you bolting towards the door! You can't be that slow!"  
  
"My leg, it seems paralyzed! Blame me for being in a physical interference."  
  
"What? That doesn't seem right."  
  
Inuyasha came out of the Porsche and walked towards where Kagome was trapped. He looked at her body with a look of concern on his face and then starred at the trail of blood leading towards her ankle.  
  
"Bloody hell. You're ankle is bleeding like shit."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome looked at her ankle and noticed the blood dripping which was now all over her legs.  
  
"Damn heels and skirts."  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to make it on your own into the gymnasium yet alone try to get to your brother."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kagome wanted to just drop dead right then and there once Inuyasha had said those words.  
  
"I can't believe this, everyone is against me. I can't miss it, I'll die. No, I can't, I just..."  
  
Kagome never got to finish her sentence as she burst into tears which were covering her whole face once more.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl with sad eyes. No one he knew showed so much open emotion, Sesshomaru was always stoic, his mother was dead before he reached the age of 8, his father was always gone for business and Kikyou, well, she was just a bitch.  
  
Kagome was showing emotion which would count about 10 fold more then what all 4 four would have done. Inuyasha felt the space of emptiness that Kagome was now feeling. She was a person who actually lived a full life. Something, something Inuyasha would have done anything for.  
  
"Wrap your arms around my neck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wrap your arms around my neck! Or do you wanna miss the graduation?"  
  
Kagome was too shocked to say anything or even more so Inuyasha lifted her up easily and rushed into the gymnasium leaving only a trail of blood and a Gucci heel.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
"Souta, we have to go. We've waited 1 hour already, you've got to do it."  
  
Souta stood up silently and sighed as he walked past Kairi with a painful look on his face as he stopped by her side and held her hand.  
  
"Souta, I'm sorry, I never meant those words, I'm so sorry."  
  
Kairi never got to finish her sentence as Souta silenced her with a kiss on the lips, just a quick one as an acceptance of forgiveness.  
  
"I love you Kairi."  
  
Kairi stood in awe of Souta. First of all, he was very serious when it came to work or something to be accomplished and he usually never had time for Kairi, herself. Now, he had finally said the three words which she had been dying for.  
  
He was slowly healing. He was slowing breaking the barrier between him and the one he loved besides Kagome, but she was his sister, she helped break his barrier of hatred. Kagome had helped Souta become Kairi's. Or be with her.  
  
"I love too Souta."  
  
They both squeezed each other's hand in reassurance and Souta walked out from the curtains and walked towards the wooden podium.  
  
A thunder of applause exploded from the impatient audience as Souta took out a small sheet of white notebook paper and set it down on the podium adjusting the microphone a little to match his height.  
  
He cleared his throat as the applause died away slowly leaving the whole auditorium empty, dead silent.  
  
"Today is the day where all of us graduating finally reach a new level in life. We probably will stop eating Happy Meals from McDonald's after this day, well if you're a small eater you might. We will all finally get our cars and start driving and getting more tickets."  
  
Laughter flooded the area as a few of the graduating students imitated themselves crashing inside from a car.  
  
"Also, today, we'll finally part with the ones we love. We will all move or start moving towards another area where collages have been selected and paid for. Some are close to home, others are not. Either way, we'll miss every person in the house that we were raised in."  
  
Some people in the crowd already began shedding tears as Souta continued with his speech.  
  
"We'll miss the home cooked meals by our family members, we'll miss the times where our guardians get mad at us for putting the music on too loud, we'll miss them screaming at us to pick up our clothes and clean out rooms and we'll miss how they always came to get us when we were in trouble."  
  
Before Souta could continue the main entrance doors opened with a silver haired man and Kagome who was held in his arms with blood dripping down her leg barged in making the crowd of people stare in shock.  
  
"Sorry we're late, we miss anything?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Shut up!"  
  
Kagome laughed inwardly as she caught the stares of envious girls as Inuyasha looked for a place to sit. When they sat down Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome go no matter how hard she tried.  
  
So, now people hate me cause I have some hot silver haired guy holding me, I can live with that.  
  
Souta cleared his throat with an upbeat attitude. A feeling he had been waiting for all day long, just to have his older sister watch him in his glorious light.  
  
"But most of all, we'll miss them all together. Everything about them. Every habit, flaw, personality, love, happiness and foolish side, we'll miss everything even if they are imperfect. That's why we love them."  
  
Another wave of applause flooded through the auditorium once more and people began chattering excitedly again.  
  
"And I proudly announce the graduating class of Yokitori High School 2004!"  
  
Another wave of excitement and applause thundered eve louder then before through the walls of the whole gymnasium making the ground almost rumble with clapping.  
  
Souta looked up at where Kagome and Inuyasha had chosen a spot to sit at. There she was, beaming with pride still in the arms of the mysterious stranger. She smiled, a lovely smile, a smile which would be carved into his heart forever.  
  
"I love you sister."  
  
Souta whispered those words through the noise, then looked up Kagome.  
  
"I love you Souta."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
"Whew! That was one hell of a graduation! Wish they did that shit at mine."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he carried Kagome towards his Porsche again.  
  
After Souta speech, the principal of the school began handing out their diplomas which took a really long time. After that the crowd flooded out and there was no sign of Souta.  
  
Kagome fell asleep instantly after Souta's speech leaving Inuyasha with Kagome once more in his arms just now sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and undisturbed. Inuyasha noticed when she was in the car her face looked uptight all the time. Now, she looked like an angel, carved into wood which would last as an image forever.  
  
As Inuyasha set her in the passenger seat once more Inuyasha glanced once more at her ankle. The blood had finally clotted up and there were red crusts of blood decorated over her slender calf. As Inuyasha looked up his eyes wandered up form her calves' towards her upper body area.  
  
Damn she was just drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he took out the seat buckle and clicked it close as he tried to shake away those little nasty thoughts boys always get.  
  
"Damn that Higurashi, if I drop her off to something like this again I'll probably bed her."  
  
He smirked at his own comment and drove away from the empty parking lot towards the highway with only one hand on the steering wheel and one on Kagome's hand.  
  
"Now, where the hell do you live?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where the hell is Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Ma'am we tried his cell phone but I'm afraid he won't pick up, please be patient as we ask Sesshomaru-sama if he knows where Inuyasha-sama is."  
  
The elderly woman bowed as she motioned the other servants behind her to start calling others.  
  
"Oh fuck! Damn you Kaede!"  
  
Kikyou slapped the elderly woman who staggered sideways from the blow and now was sporting a red mark on her cheek.  
  
All of the other servants gasped. No one slapped or laid a hand on Kaede. She was an old herb medicine maid who had looked after the Tessaiga's for more then 50 years. Sesshomaru and INuyasha gave her full respect and treated her better then the other servants.  
  
"Forgive me Kikyou-san."  
  
Kaede just walked off without bowing or saying Kikyou's name with honor. Heck, there was no need to notice. She isn't just the sharpest tool in the shed, probably the dullest but who knew why Inuyasha liked her. Expect for the fact she was quite pretty but not gorgeous.  
  
"Yukara!"  
  
A young female about 5 years more then Kikyou appeared from the kitchen to the sitting room which Kikyou was lounging in with her hair in curlers.  
  
"Can you choose out tonight's gown? Aw no, I've worn all of those! Can you go on the internet and buy a dress for me under Inuyasha' s name? I need a really new one for tonight."  
  
"Kikyou-sama, you already have over more then enough gowns. Can you not just wear one of those? The delivery for the gown would take longer then a day at least."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!? I want a new gown right now! I don't care if you have to hand make it or you have to pay double to get the gown in my hands this instant!"  
  
Kikyou stood up but fell backwards acting fragile as she lounged on the leather loveseat as she glared at Yukara with eyes full of hatred.  
  
"Kikyou-sama! You should not get up in such distress you are in! I shall buy the gown immediately ma'am. My apologies."  
  
The other servants, maids and butlers began chuckling softly enough so Kikyou couldn't hear. They all knew Kikyou was not fragile, no she was quite strong but her acting was horrid.  
  
"Oh get your ass on the net surfing! I WANT A NEW GOWN NOW!"  
  
Kikyou began shouting random orders at everyone but no one paid attention; it wasn't like she was their mistress or anything. And I bet you anything, she won't be their mistress any time soon or ever.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
"C'mon, pick up the phone."  
  
Inuyasha let his hand rest on the steering wheel of the Porsche as he played with the speaker cord of his cell phone with her other hand.  
  
The dial tone of the phone was really annoying him and Inuyasha was about ready to kill the cell phone if Sesshomaru didn't pick up.  
  
"You have reached 284-396-5546. Please leave a message after the tone."  
  
-BEEP-  
  
"SESSHOMARU! Pick up the damned cell phone! I got sleeping beauty Higurashi here in my car and I need to know where she lives or if you can take care of her. C'mon pick up! GOD! SESSHOMARU! Damn you!"  
  
INuyasha flung the ear piece out and let it hit the front glass.  
  
"If that leaves a crack, I'm making Sesshomaru pay for that. Where the hell is he?"  
  
Inuyasha starred at the sleeping form of Kagome who looked peaceful, finally at rest, away from all the earthly things that weighed like tons on her shoulders. She looked well, free.  
  
For someone who worked over time to afford her brother's collage and car and take care of the bills of her family, she looked like she worked more then that. Inuyasha noticed that there were aging creases on her forehead and that she seemed like she was aging so quickly. Without someone to hold her through her troubles. She was independent. But sometimes, more independent than average people so she suffered more.  
  
The cell phone rang.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You called?"  
  
"You got my message Prince of Ice?"  
  
"Haha, not humorous. Yes, I got your message, why else would I be calling you?"  
  
"Makes me feel a hell lot better."  
  
"Your welcome bitch. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Get Kagome off my hands."  
  
"So you guys are both on first name terms now? When did that happen? Is she already calling you Inu-chan like that annoying wench of yours?"  
  
"Her name is Kikyou smart ass! At least I have a girlfriend Mr. I'm Too Busy For Women!"  
  
"Shut up you annoying piece of shit. Where are you and Higurashi- san?"  
  
"Right next to your car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next to your beautiful silver Ferrari merino. Now, you don't want your little baby brother destroying that now do you?"  
  
"Half brother. Fine, I'll be out in a few minutes. Get the girl out of your wretched Porsche and wait patiently. I doubt you'll be able to do so, but I can take chances."  
  
"Oh! Sesshomaru is now a dare devil. I'm so scared!"  
  
"Stop being sarcastic, you're horrible at it."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
-Click-  
  
Both of the brothers hung up, well, both of them slammed the cell phone towards the ground and grumbled about how inconsiderate each was. Wow, no wonder they're brothers.  
  
Inuyasha unbuckled Kagome's seat belt and undid his also. He walked out of the car and opened the passenger door and carried Kagome out like she was an injured kitten.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Sesshomaru came out of the Tessaiga building elevator with a brief case and a scowl on his face. He was still elegant looking as ever and scowled even more when he saw Inuyasha. But his expression faded a little when he caught the sight of the sleeping Kagome.  
  
"Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"Do you think I know where my interior designer lives? No, sorry, that's only with girls I actually fuck."  
  
"So nice of you to share that information."  
  
"Just give me the girl."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inuyasha handed out the cradled Kagome into Sesshomaru's arm. When Sesshomaru took her, he was surprised on how light she felt. Almost as if she was a feather floating in thin air without any cares or worries. Only if it was that way in reality.  
  
"Well, I'm out. See ya."  
  
Inuyasha headed towards his Porsche again and took out his keys.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru, you're paying for my bills right?"  
  
"As long as you stay home and fuck Kikyou without me knowing, yes I will."  
  
"Good, cause I have a feeling she just bought about 10 more dresses or gowns, whatever they call them."  
  
"What company?"  
  
"I don't know, but its expensive. Have fun Sesshomaru, it's gonna be hard work with my hard core money spending girl."  
  
"I'm not worried about money, I'm worried about how you and your wench will embarrass the company and myself."  
  
"Don't worry about that, cause I think I already have."  
  
Inuyasha ducked his head back into his car and zoomed off leaving a trail of dust that would make any one cough but Sesshomaru wasn't just someone.  
  
""So we meet again so soon Higurashi. Looks like you just can't stay away from me."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he let the cradled girl move slightly before putting her inside his Ferrari merino back seat letting her actually stretch out her back.  
  
He also got in the car except in the driver's seat and turned the ignition on.  
  
"Be happy that you're not awake to sample a bit of my talented driving. But it might be for the best if you don't die from it."  
  
Only if he knew.  
  
And he sped off leaving a trail of dust like Inuyasha did.  
  
That's what I call, two brothers.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Hello once more. My ego has been thoroughly stroked in my other fanfictions but this one. I have a feeling my intact ego shall be stroked soon though. o Anyways, I received less reviews for the second chapter then the first one. Worries me a bit. Well, I'm going to start soon a Kagome/Inuyasha fanfiction. Thing is, I'm not really a big fan of the pairing. But my idea for the story goes fit for the Kagome/Inuyasha pairing instead of a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. That'll be coming out some time during late June or in the middle of July. That sounds sort of like a movie premiere. Thank you for reading and please review. Also, just for a early update, the name of the Inuyasha/Kagome fanfiction will be called "Forbidden Truth" If you have any suggestions of whatever you want to say, please review, email me r go to my website and well, flame all you want.  
  
-SuSh1- 


	4. New Love and Old Beginnings

As The Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Recap: "So we meet again so soon Higurashi. Looks like you just can't  
stay away from me."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he let the cradled girl move slightly before putting her inside his Ferrari merino back seat letting her actually stretch out her back.  
  
He also got in the car except in the driver's seat and turned the ignition on.  
  
"Be happy that you're not awake to sample a bit of my talented driving. But it might be for the best if you don't die from it."  
  
Only if he knew.  
  
And he sped off leaving a trail of dust like Inuyasha did.  
  
That's what I call, two brothers.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sunlight hit the room where reflecting its rays against the glass window above the canopy bed which wasn't shielded for the morning color.  
  
Kagome groaned as she left the sunlight try to open her aqua eyes and awaken her but she only flipped over towards the other side to block it out.  
  
After closing her eyes once more and ready to go back into sleep, Kagome heard the sound of rushing water from across the room she was put in and her eyes snapped open.  
  
Filled with rage, Kagome bolted up from the feather bed and growled mercilessly and began to stare at her surroundings which all seemed unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
That was all she asked as she starred at the double doors as she faced forward in the horizontal side of the bed from her view.  
  
The room was lavish, all to the bit of extravagant beauty of elegance that graced the entire area holding a serene feel of royalty.  
  
The walls were painted red with a hint of lavender in the color which enclosed the room and engulfed it into a dark yet lightly patented area. The window which the light had come from was open and let in a soft breeze from the morning.  
  
The sheer white curtain had done no good to block out the light but let it in as a welcoming carpet and to let it glow throughout the room.  
  
The floor of the room was marble, as soon as Kagome put her foot down on the white textured floor it sent chills of coolness up her spine. The bed sheets of the canopy bed were made out of silk and colored in the darkness of black along with its silk pillows.  
  
Artwork of random things that were indescribable were mounted on the wall. Their beauty enhanced the fulfillment of wonder in the room and let out an eerie feel of wonder and amazement.  
  
A redwood table and 2 cushioned chairs carved with the smallest details were in the dark corner of the room and she noticed that huge shelves of books were right next to the table.  
  
There was also more furniture in the room, like a black leather couch and a loveseat which held a small coffee table in the middle that had marble carvings on its legs stood out near another door.  
  
The room seemed huge, all of its antiques and statues of great money stood in all different places making it seem not over crowded but very organized.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked towards the double doors and then noticed the sound of crystal in the air. She looked up and a saw a huge crystal chandelier in the ceiling and other elegant light fixtures hanging delicately from the wall.  
  
She was awed by the sight of rainbow colors reflecting off them and into the dark areas of the room and showing some color other then red and black in the room.  
  
Finally tearing her gaze from the light fixtures she let her hands rest on the gold handles of the double doors and pushed them open to reveal gardens in her mist.  
  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful."  
  
Kagome gasped at the sight of the gardens in front of her. All sorts of flowers coming in each size, color and texture sprang into life as the sun laid its radiant light upon their small but glorious forms of life turning at every point.  
  
This was paradise, a beautiful room and a gorgeous view of a beautiful garden on the 4th story of some building which seemed like nothing compared to the colorful painting that seemed real.  
  
But it was.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and stayed in the position she was in and sighed deeply breathing in more of the breeze that came near her. It was enchanting.  
  
"Glad to see you have woken up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome wisped around and saw that she was face to face with Sesshomaru, but this time, in a whole different situation which she was now utterly confused in.  
  
"Higurashi, I presume you still have memory from our meeting the morning before. Also, I hope you remember that Inuyasha drove you to your sibling's graduation and you arrived but fell asleep instantly."  
  
Kagome nodded gathering all the information she could. She didn't remember that much of yesterday but everything seemed as a blur gathering around a water colored painting spilling the colors all together.  
  
"Everything seems a bit of an illusion to you, my servant gave you some herbs to heal your ankle and your fever you developed very quickly. They may have tampered with your memory but until you have fully healed you shall remain a bit lost to the couple previous days."  
  
Okay, so Kagome was only nodding her head in her physical form but inside she was drifting away from the earthly world and felt as if she needed rest, like a spell enchanting her into a sleep but she held back by continue to open her eyes.  
  
"And also, I can see your head bobbing towards the side and I assume that you are still weary from your experiences so you should sleep some more instead of pretending that you are awake."  
  
Kagome blushed at the comment that he had made. How could he be talking with such honesty and configuration and still notice the small effects taking Kagome over into a sleep she desperately needed and wanted.  
  
"Tessaiga-san, where exactly am I?"  
  
"My mother's mansion."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My mother's mansion. She died when I was merely only a child of the years of 3 and left me this house."  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful and I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"How can you be sorry for my loss because it means absolutely nothing to me? I barely knew the woman who gave birth to me."  
  
Kagome mouthed an "o" and starred at the garden once more with her eyes glazing over the beautiful figures of rebirth.  
  
"Don't you have your own place near the hotel?"  
  
"Yes I do. But if I took you there people would suspect that I only hired you because you were some sex toy I could have for the time being. This mansion, no one but my family members and faithful servants know about."  
  
"Well that makes me feel a lot better!"  
  
"Live with it. That's how people think these days."  
  
Kagome scowled at his comment but knew it was true. If a man was with a woman, instantly people though they were dating, even if they could be siblings just on an afternoon walk. But now we were talking about a big macho rich guy with a poor designer that had talent but no money because she was faithful to her friends.  
  
To hell with people who speak without thinking.  
  
"If you are hungry at 11:30 sharp a maid shall come with breakfast, lunch whatever you call it. You shall eat in your room and stay there afterwards for about an hour or so. After that, you may go exploring throughout the house. Doors that are locked are off limits, doors that aren't locked, you may do whatever in."  
  
Kagome felt like a child going on a fieldtrip with a big group of rowdy kids that would start stomping everywhere with glee until they had completely destroyed the whole area within only a few minutes.  
  
"But I do warn you, since you have not been here for as long as I have, you will get lost very easily."  
  
"That's a really big help Tessaiga-san."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Sesshomaru walked off the balcony and back into her room and headed towards the other double doors which probably led out of this area.  
  
"Tessaiga-san. May I ask you something?"  
  
Kagome also stepped out from the balcony and into her room and followed Sesshomaru's path until they were face to face once more but within a modest distance.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long do you intend me to stay here?"  
  
"As long as it takes you to heal from the herbs and your injuries. IF your stay goes on longer I'll just kick you out so you can begin working on my café."  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Anything else Higurashi?"  
  
"Yea! Can I call you by your first name?"  
  
Silence fell over the room as Sesshomaru turned to stare at the girl. Okay, this was the first time a girl, no woman was brave enough to ask to call him by his first name. Other just stuck to Tessaiga-sama or Tessaiga- san. Nope, this female was very forward.  
  
"Very well, you may call me by my first name."  
  
"Thanks Sesshomaru. And please stop calling me Higurashi it makes me feel like I'm a little kid in high school again with lanky guys yelling that."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.  
  
"As you wish, Kagome."  
  
With that he walked gracefully out of the room and closed the double doors that seemed to tower Kagome.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
-Knock-  
  
"You can come in."  
  
An elderly woman came into the room with a serving cart filled with many plates that were still steaming and by the smell of it; it was going to make Kagome drool.  
  
"Are you hungry Higurashi-sama?"  
  
"Yea, I'm practically starving."  
  
"You may have your choice of anything on the serving cart and as much as you want. If that is not enough I shall call up the kitchen and order up more."  
  
Kagome starred wide eyed as the elderly woman took the lids off the plates and set them on the table Kagome was sitting at and Kagome began drooling excessively.  
  
"Higurashi-sama, do you prefer chopsticks or a fork instead?"  
  
Coming out of her food trance Kagome looked up at the elderly woman who seemed dreadfully tired by her sagging shoulders but her eyes held a great light of brilliance even in a dark color.  
  
"Either is okay. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Higurashi-sama, my name is Takashira Kaede."  
  
"Are you the one who healed me with the herbs and bandaged me up?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, I did so."  
  
"You did an awfully good job, thank you Takashira-san. May I call you Kaede?"  
  
"Yes Higurashi-sama, as you wish."  
  
What was up with all the "as you wish" statement? It was like Kagome was in some hidden part of a fairy tale where she got absolutely everything she desired with only a flick of her fingers sounding the mere sound of a snap.  
  
"Kaede, please stop with the formalities. You act so kind to me and almost like a caring grandmother. So please, just call me Kagome and you don't have to serve on me hand and foot. A girl can manage some things on her own. I thank you for your generosity but please, don't pamper me."  
  
Kaede laughed as she heard Kagome's comment. Yes, she was beginning to like the woman instantly. She was independent, free spirited and a hell lot different from all the other women Sesshomaru brought here. Especially Kikyou, but she only came when Inuyasha did. Boy did Kaede kiss she could right then and there when Kikyou came.  
  
"I assure you Kagome that I won't wait on you hand and foot but I shall look after you as you say, almost as a grandmother."  
  
"Thanks Kaede."  
  
"No need for that Kagome, hurry up and eat. I must go tend to the rooms below for inspection."  
  
Kaede left the serving cart next to the table Kagome sat at and headed towards the double doors.  
  
"Kaede, can you tell me what Sesshomaru's personality is like?"  
  
Kaede stopped dead in her tracks when Kagome asked that. No one was brave enough to ask what Sesshomaru was like. Usually they found out on their own and ended up sobbing like a child afterwards. This Kagome was far too free of petting and anxious to see what awaited her at the end of a road.  
  
"Kagome, I shall tell you later tonight. I must go now."  
  
"No problem Kaede, thanks for the food again!"  
  
Kaede chuckled a low laugh of her aging as she walked out of Kagome's guest room and walked towards the stairs leading to the third floor.  
  
"Could she be the one? The angel who weeps and breaks the soul of the cold? We shall see in the later era as she develops to understand Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Kaede continued to chuckle as she walked down the elegant marble stairs which were stated by a golden frame.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't believe you were late to the dinner meeting last night! You promised me! You swore that you would show up! I can't believe you made my parents and me wait for 3 hours at the restaurant while you were out joy riding!"  
  
Kikyou began stomping around the room as Inuyasha stuffed cotton balls in his ears to create a barrier from the horrid noise which was bugging him to death.  
  
"My parents are furious! I told them great things about you and they expected a gentleman with great honor and pride to show up! But no! You came up in baggy jeans and a humungous black shit! What is this? Some baseball game that you can show up naked if you wanted to?"  
  
Inuyasha stuffed more cotton into his ears and groaned inwardly while trying to type on his laptop while Kikyou continued to go on and on about her parents and her.  
  
"I was miserable! How could you make me wait that long? I bought a $1, 250 for this occasion and you didn't even show up on time! I couldn't even enjoy a decent meal, let alone eat it."  
  
"Shut your trap already! Woman! Do you not know when to shut the fuck up? You go on and on and you never stop!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up from the desk he was sitting at, pulled out the lot of cotton he stuffed in his ears and glared at Kikyou who finally did shut up but had tons of words at the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Inuyasha! You showed a bad impression to everyone in the restaurant and especially my parents! How are they going to let me marry a scum bag like you? Yea, sure you have the money, the looks and the house, but what about me. I want to have that too!"  
  
Inuyasha's glare turned icy cold as he pursed his lips together decided whether or not to cuss her our right then and there and then throw her out the mansion window.  
  
"Marry? Scum bag? When the hell did I every propose to you? You're nothing but a big mouthed bitch that only wants me for my goddamn money and you just want to shake your ass in front of other men, then sleep with them and accuse me for that shit! I am not in for that! Get out of the goddamn house!"  
  
Kikyou stood shocked at Inuyasha's cold words and she stifled a cry.  
  
"Inuyasha! How can you do such a thing? With everything I've done for you, how can you even think about me gone away from you?"  
  
"What have you done for me woman? Sleep with me, play around with my family's fortune, fuck the house up and waste my time. You think that's a favor you've done for me? No, that's all a favor I've done for you, little bitch!"  
  
"Yes! I have done everything for you! I left my house to live with you! I took care of you! I was everything to you! And now you are calling me a whore? Hell no! You're nothing but a half breed dog that fucks women for money and because you they're disgusted with you! You're nothing but trash, fucked up trash and your mother was a whore looking for trouble!"  
  
Inuyasha had it. No one made fun at his mother. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's shoulder and slapped her face hard. Very hard.  
  
Yukara came running into the room and held her hands around Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! How could you do such a thing to a poor and delicate woman? You could have done that to Kaede like Kikyou had, but how to a woman with great status like Kikyou-sama?"  
  
Before Yukara finished her sentence, Inuyasha walked up to Yukara and slapped her on the cheek also.  
  
"She hit Kaede and no one ever told me? Out! Both of you little whores! Get out of my goddamn house before I slam both your ungrateful bodies into the ground 20 feet below and make sure you stay buried there still alive!"  
  
The faithful servants and maids came swarming into the room hiding satisfied grins and dragged Kikyou and Yukara out despite their efforts to stay put.  
  
"You'll regret this Inuyasha! You bastard!"  
  
But Inuyasha didn't notice anything even with the ear splitting screams and carpet burns on the floor with her useless nagging and dragging.  
  
He was too busy thinking about something, actually, someone else.  
  
That someone was Higurashi Kagome  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So? What do you all think of this chapter? –blinks- If you have any questions please review, email me or go to my homepage. And if necessary, you can flame me all you want if this chapter annoys, disappoints or angers you in any way. And this bottom part is for the wall of fame to my faithful readers or else, friends. Nothing to me is a fan because it's not like I'm some famous person, right? Thank you all for the reviews. –bows-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
bold: I really like this story. I think is actually something worth reading, and of course with my favorite couple. sess/kag. keep updating, please! And don't leave it unfinished I just hate that. Evil authors. okay then.  
  
boldShadow Nightebold: great chapter! kikyo is a bitch. and i like how you describe her! hurry up with the nixt chapter!  
  
bold: Very very nice. I liked the whole brother comparing thing. Also the part where Sota gave the graduation ending speech. But diploma goes before the ending speech, ( I just graduated).  
  
Write more soon.  
  
Later.  
  
boldKawaii Houshibold: jumps around Me likey! I hope you update this soon!  
  
boldHazelEyes Freakbold: You better update you...person you! sticks out tongue Just kiddin'. Update pwease.  
  
bold: Hey, Wow I loved this chapter. Kikyo was such a bitch. Maybe when Inu gets home, some servants tell him and he finally dumps her. Hopefully in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, too.  
  
Don't worry about the reviews. I often get a drop in reviews after a few chapters - sometimes, I have people on my author alert watch list who have never left a review. It could mean that the people were so bowled over by how good your review was that they forgot to review. Or maybe, you could answer reviews at the bottom of the chapter - it motivates some people to review because they like seeing their name on the bottom of page.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
And I thank inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142 for giving me the idea to put some of the reviews on the fanfiction. I apologize if I didn't put your review for the chapter up here, I kind of can't write anymore or anything. But thank you all. And also, feel free to IM me anytime if I am on and give any suggestions and what you want to talk about. Also, do me a favor please, and will you please read my fanfiction "Forbidden Truth"?? If you do not want to I understand but if you can, please do so and review. My ego is well... going downhill at a very fast rate. Thank you! –Bows again-  
  
-SuSh1- 


	5. The Chapter Of Truths

As The Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Recap: "Inuyasha-sama! How could you do such a thing to a poor and delicate woman? You could have done that to Kaede like Kikyou had, but how to a woman with great status like Kikyou-sama?"  
  
Before Yukara finished her sentence, Inuyasha walked up to Yukara and slapped her on the cheek also.  
  
"She hit Kaede and no one ever told me? Out! Both of you little whores! Get out of my goddamn house before I slam both your ungrateful bodies into the ground 20 feet below and make sure you stay buried there still alive!"  
  
The faithful servants and maids came swarming into the room hiding satisfied grins and dragged Kikyou and Yukara out despite their efforts to stay put.  
  
"You'll regret this Inuyasha! You bastard!"  
  
But Inuyasha didn't notice anything even with the ear splitting screams and carpet burns on the floor with her useless nagging and dragging.  
  
He was too busy thinking about something, actually, someone else.  
  
That someone was Higurashi Kagome  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the morning progressed towards the late afternoon hours around maybe 6 PM, about 10 to 15 maids or servants bonded in and out of the room carrying her necessities and items which were just lavish and unimaginable to her.  
  
One maid came in and hoarded the closet empty laying only 1/8 of the clothing on the bed, which you had to admit, probably was a king size.  
  
Everything in the closet was well, expensive.  
  
Kagome was gaping the entire time the maid asked what she had wanted to wear. But Kagome was speechless at all these luxuries which were being tossed to her almost like a given catch.  
  
There even were make-up and hair stylists that came into the room and scolded molded and changed Kagome's appearance, even though she was beautiful as hell and a helluva of a thing to look at.  
  
After being pampered endlessly they all ended and left the room in a scurry of rushes leaving the room brand new but leaving Kagome changed.  
  
There she was in the Tessaiga mansion which belonged to Sesshomaru, the great business sex god that ruled over women. She was in the sacred house only few knew about and was being treated like a princess the whole entire time.  
  
Kagome had her hair curled in a bouncy look that cascaded past her bare shoulders but her hair was also only half up with a few curls falling here and there. She wore a strapless silk midnight blue dress that went past her knees and had slits on both ends showing some of her legging.  
  
The middle of the dress was cut down low showing more then necessary cleavage and hugged her breasts and body form like a sculpture detailed carefully.  
  
Her eyes stood out with the dress showing them in a radiance of light that was full of happiness, joy and pleasure. This was more then being pampered. This was the life.  
  
Kagome danced around the room in her midnight blue open toed ankle heels as the dress swirled around her body like water would have if she was able to wear it like this dress, well gown.  
  
"This is awesome!"  
  
Kagome laughed as she fell onto the bed and landed on the soft cushions stitched with silk and beaded patterns of pearls and giggled.  
  
"Kagome, may I come in?"  
  
Kagome bolted up from her lying position and straightened herself up and smoothed out the gown with her palms and held her breath slightly as she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Well aren't you enjoying yourself my dear?"  
  
Kaede chuckled as she noticed that Kagome seemed out of breath and her hair was out of place slightly due to the fact of Kagome's wonderful dancing techniques.  
  
"Kaede! You scared the death out of me."  
  
Kagome finally let her breath heave in and out and the look of horror dropped from her face as Kaede came into the room with only a smile  
  
"If I had scared the death out of you, most likely you'll never die."  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled back at Kaede like a joyous child would.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama says for you to get ready for a dinner party tonight at this mansion around 8 sharp. He tells me to tell you to be on your best behavior."  
  
"Why can't he just come down here himself and tell me that in person?"  
  
Kagome growled as she winced in pain a little.  
  
"Kagome, he was very busy with business. You have to excuse him. He isn't very fond of people, but he has taken a slight liking to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome tossed the crumbled paper some random place over the room and sat on the freshly made bed and saw Kaede did the same.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama has had a rough child hood. His mother died on him when he was very young and he has probably no memory of her. His father remarried with another woman and they had Inuyasha-sama."  
  
Kagome absorbed all the information Kaede was giving out with a serious look on her face but had a tinge of sadness in it too.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama disliked and still dislikes Inuyasha-sama due to the fact that Sesshomaru-sama had lost his mother and Inuyasha-sama hadn't. So, Sesshomaru-sama gave up showing emotions and always has the merciless look of a cold heart on his face."  
  
"But don't Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get along even just a little?"  
  
Kaede chuckled.  
  
"Yes, only for the business. Inuyasha-sama is known for his outrageous stunts since middle school and Sesshomaru-sama pampers him to keep him out of his hair and not to run down the Tessaiga business."  
  
"No wonder."  
  
"Excuse me Kagome. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your brother has a call for you on line 6."  
  
"What the hell? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"Kami. Why'd ice prince call my house for a change?"  
  
"I'm not sure Inuyasha-sama, do you need anything else?"  
  
"Change my house, cell and work number so the goddamn bitch doesn't keep on calling me 55 times an hour! If I hear her voice crying over the phone again I'm gonna kill this house and everything in it!"  
  
The servant scurried out of the room in 2 seconds flat with a frightened expression on his face as the towel on his arm flapped at his power boosted speed which led down through the entire house.  
  
"Goddamn. Why does everything bad happen to me?"  
  
Inuyasha picked up the blinking phone and growled in at it.  
  
"Nice to know you're on your PMS week."  
  
"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I hear you kicked out that wench."  
  
"Yea, word travels around the fucked up world real fast, doesn't it?"  
  
"Obviously not as fast as your brain does."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"No thanks. I'm sorry to say I have no feelings sexually or emotional for you or any other male."  
  
"Stop talking about gay guys."  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"Wish I didn't."  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
  
"There's a dinner party at my mansion tonight."  
  
"You mean your mom's mansion?"  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"It's a business dinner inviting only the top people around."  
  
"You mean the rich ass snobby girls, the perverted ring guys and the old hags that fart around the room consisting of the whole enchilada?"  
  
"Whatever you may call it, yes."  
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Father's coming."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Would it be better if I said Godzilla? Maybe it would make more sense to you."  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Business. Come and be on your best behavior. We have a guest also."  
  
"Who."  
  
"The girl you picked up."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. What time?"  
  
"8 sharp. In just 2 hours. Do not be late. After your anger burst with the wench I doubt people will think highly of you."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Do as you please."  
  
-click-  
  
Inuyasha slammed the phone back into its cradle but it was smashed into pieces after the blow and scraps of it were lying scattered over the wood floor.  
  
"Damn bastard. He thinks he's so high and powerful. To think, my father wants to actually visit us for a dinner party. It's been 10 years seen I've seen the old man. Damn, what a reunion."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he remembered the last time they had a dinner party. Oh yes, it was a blast after Inuyasha ambushed it with running around drunk with Miroku only in their boxers and socks.  
  
No one would have said it wasn't a show. Both men were built and goddamn hot so mostly all of the women and some men turned to stare and drool. Other laughed and took memorable pictures and posted them in the newspaper pissing Sesshomaru off.  
  
The pictures didn't piss him off as much as the headline of the morning papers did.  
  
"The Tessaiga Sibling Goes Wild. Who Will Actually Take Control Over The Growing Company? A Fool?"  
  
It was only supposed to be a joke, grab tons of cash for the paper company and piss off Sesshomaru more then Inuyasha himself could do so.  
  
Sesshomaru forgave Miroku because they were good business partners and well, they were working on a plan together but for Inuyasha, he didn't get off the hook ever.  
  
So the company ended up sued and made Sesshomaru rich enough he could have run around naked and roll around in 100 dollar bills. But that was Inuyasha's humorous thinking, not Sesshomaru's.  
  
That incident was only 5 years ago and Sesshomaru hadn't invited him to another dinner party since, but now, again, Inuyasha was gonna party hardy at the mansion and screw things up. Problem was their father was going to be there.  
  
"10 years baby. 10 fucking years."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he picked up he sat down in the leather love seat in the dim room and called up Miroku over his cell phone.  
  
"Miroku, how can I help you?"  
  
"Miroku, dude, dinner party tonight at my bro's mansion."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're invited?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Daddy's coming to town."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sango gets to go right? If I don't take her, she'll pummel me again."  
  
"Yup, Kagome's gonna be there."  
  
"How do you know Kagome? How do you know she's gonna be there? Where is she now? Are you sure you aren't some demented pervert that stalks women?"  
  
"I have my sources Miroku; See you tonight at 8 sharp. You know where. I'll explain everything over there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
-click-  
  
Inuyasha grinned wildly as he shut the cell phone shut and threw it out some random window breaking it.  
  
Inuyasha was probably gonna get a new one with a new number anyways, didn't matter really. Except Sesshomaru was gonna pay for it again.  
  
"What do I wear? Suit or casual?"  
  
The shattered phone rang loudly making Inuyasha wince and cover his ears. The message machine took the call and the sound of Kikyou's bawling voice was emitted from the machine with a 30 minute long message.  
  
"BITCH! STOP CALLING ME AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the electronic device and threw it out the window once again but he pretended not to hear the explosive noise from it and people running around burning in flames.  
  
"At least I know who my date is."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
If your review or fanfiction screen name isn't here in this section, it's probably because I don't see it soon enough, I'm too lazy, tired, didn't see it or I was too hyper. If you don't see it, it doesn't mean I haven't read it or I hate it. I LOVE IT ALL! Muahaha! Thank you all for reviewing! Everything has been positive. I feel loved. –sniffles-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
DemonKiKay- YYAY!! u updated!! I was kinda gloomed because the no chapters came up after a while but now I'm happy to see that another chapter is up and long too! I'm extatic! wimper wimper I hope u update again  
  
HazelEyed Freak- You update.  
  
See?  
  
Short sweet and to the point. LOL  
  
See what happens when you update? Good things. Wonderful things. Mavelous things.  
  
HazelEyed Freak  
  
Remember: Updating is good. Updating is your friend. So do it. :) XD :P  
  
bad-girl4-greatness she does end up with fluffy right? great chapter update soon.  
  
Sesshomaru'sElement )- This is good. This Sesshomaru'sElement gives her blessings towards the joyious and satisfying compeletion of your story in the future. This is rarely said, but This Sesshomaru'sElement asks that you send word when you update if possible...onegai. Continue your grand work.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Sesshomaru'sElement  
  
SiLvErHaIrEdAnGel34- I think it's very nice so far. I like it, keep up the good work and update soon.  
  
P.s i love the kikyou dissin' parts  
  
Satu-chan-I LOVE THIS FIC! hehe...  
  
aw..i wonder how love will blossom! sesh is hot! hehe! cant wiat for more!!  
  
bye  
  
tiger girl )- i've been following your story it's realy good can't wait to find out what will happen next  
  
i give this story a ten out of ten  
  
Mistress-Sukuyan- Hey, It's such a good story, I can't wait for the next update. I've actually been reading it for a while, but my computer has been being a weeny head and I didn't get it fixed until today. I had over 850 fragmented files. Those took a while to get fixed. lol. Well, anyway, nice room sesshy has there, hehe. PLease update. TTYL BYE BYEZ!!  
  
Tsuki Yume- Well, at least she's gone.  
  
Golden-Eyed-Girl- wow... good chapter... cant wait for the next... please update soon :D good luck :D  
  
Demonswty- THIS IS THE BEST STORY!update soon!  
  
Ryoko-dis is a great story! and only 4 chappies! plese review i wanna read more!  
  
Sweecenck- I Like... very interesting story.  
  
Update soon!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
This is a short chapter due to the pack I'm packing so I can actually go to Seattle, Washington in decent apparel instead of the regular jeans and tube top. My mom is already mad enough. Sorry if it's a bit off the boring side. I have no enthusiasm right now. The more reviews, the quicker I update and the longer I let you guys read. o.0 Anyways, I'll be back in a week and I'll start typing then. So leave lots of reviews please! Thanks a lot for the support of my faithful reviewers and friends!!!  
  
-SuSh1- 


	6. Dancing In Wonderland

As The Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Recap: Inuyasha grinned wildly as he shut the cell phone shut and threw it out some random window breaking it.  
  
Inuyasha was probably gonna get a new one with a new number anyways, didn't matter really. Except Sesshomaru was gonna pay for it again.  
  
"What do I wear? Suit or casual?"  
  
The shattered phone rang loudly making Inuyasha wince and cover his ears. The message machine took the call and the sound of Kikyou's bawling voice was emitted from the machine with a 30 minute long message.  
  
"BITCH! STOP CALLING ME AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the electronic device and threw it out the window once again but he pretended not to hear the explosive noise from it and people running around burning in flames.  
  
"At least I know who my date is."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome sighed as she slipped on her heels once more and heaved her aching feet towards the double doors which were slightly open as a motion for Kagome to come out.  
  
"These heels hurt like a mother. Why the hell do rich ass people wear these anyways? I would think to them luxury was comfort. Boy was I wrong."  
  
The next hours passed by very slowly as Kagome had another make-up artist come in and go nutty with her face and had the same hair stylist come back all snobby complaining about her messing up her hair and had to redo it.  
  
The time with the "professional" workers had been annoying and just plain boring! All the two had talked about was how and why Sesshomaru had chosen Kagome to stay here at the mansion and let her be pampered like a princess. Kagome was getting sick and tired of the two whispering, thinking Kagome wouldn't hear and well, she blew up ordering them out and threw random items at them.  
  
Rethinking the past made Kagome's blood boil with rage as she heard the voices of the annoying blondes blabbering on and on and on about Sesshomaru and herself. Couldn't anyone just shut up these days?  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
Kagome looked at the elderly woman who held the door open with tired and ragged eyes as the sweat on her brow rolled down her face over her wrinkled cheek.  
  
"Yes. Are there any more instructions from Sesshomaru for tonight's event?"  
  
Kaede straightened up as she noticed the sternness in the young woman's voice as she squared her shoulders and tossed back her raven locks so they wouldn't bother her as they would dangle over her chest and make her seem like she was seeking for attention. This was one thing she definitely didn't want tonight.  
  
"Yes there is. He wants you to be at the front door as while greeting the guests. He names you the hostess tonight for the dinner party. Also when you sit at the dining table, you shall sit on the left hand side from the top seat as his most important guest."  
  
"What? He wants me sitting in the mate's seat or something like that sort?"  
  
Bewildered, Kagome lost the stern self esteem in her voice as she looked like she just had been shot in the brain unexpectedly and was suffering from severe loss of blood and sanity.  
  
Kaede chuckled as she patted Kagome's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Do not worry child. Sesshomaru-sama is not a man of deceit or madness. He won't let you die from horror or shock. As I have said before, Sesshomaru-sama has taken a liking to you."  
  
Kagome just nodded and walked with Kaede down the stairs towards the ballroom and towards the front of the mansion and getting ready for one hell of a ride no one expected.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Welcome!"  
  
"How do you do tonight?"  
  
"Lovely day isn't it? Please, do come in!"  
  
"Thank you for coming. Kaede will lead you into the ballroom."  
  
"Who am I? I am the hostess tonight. Who else?"  
  
"Welcome, please be patient! Kaede is still seating one of the other guests!"  
  
These were all the words Kagome was forced to say as she shook every grimy hand of the rich men and women who were invited to the dinner party and noticed the sneers, lustful looks and odd crazy smiles as they all passed by the huge oak doors leading into the house.  
  
"Geez! How many more are there?"  
  
Kagome huffed as she stomped her heels in anger but stopped because the aching in her feet grew worse. She glared at some of the servants whispering about her silently but she was just out of madness to say anything.  
  
"Goddamn I hate this job! Why did Sesshomaru make me do this damn job? I'm not his servant or something!"  
  
"Oh really! You aren't?"  
  
Kagome stopped complaining and turned to greet the next guest into the mansion but didn't get to speak as she noticed the figure towering her with golden eyes.  
  
"Welcome, who must you be sir?"  
  
"My name is Tessaiga Inutashio. I shall be the guest on the top part of the list if you are too shocked to find my name appropriately."  
  
Kagome stopped gapping at the powerful man and glared at him with her aqua eyes which could have burned him down to the ground if she wasn't the hostess.  
  
"My apologies sir, you may go in."  
  
Kagome bowed but during her bow she scowled ferociously that Inutashio noticed and he smirked as he walked in elegantly with 4 bodyguards right by his side.  
  
"Great, the cold bastard has more brothers besides Inuyasha! I wonder why Kaede didn't mention him when she was speaking of Sesshomaru's past."  
  
Kagome cocked an eyebrow in confusion and began to think about some possibilities connecting the family members together.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Still in her thinking stage Kagome didn't notice a voice of an impatient guest as she lifted her hand towards her chin and cupped it in her thinking progress.  
  
"Excuse you!"  
  
Kagome jumped as she heard the voice and looked around suspiciously and then towards the guest who was tapping his expensive shoe right in on the red carpet like a thundering rabbit.  
  
"Sorry, state your name please."  
  
"Tessaiga Inuyasha."  
  
"Tessaiga Inuyasha, yes, you are on the list and you may pass. Welcome to the Tessaiga mansion and I hope you enjoy your dinner here tonight."  
  
"Yo Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned her head upwards towards the guest and her eyes popped open as she dropped the paper and pen that she was writing on.  
  
"IT'S YOU?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Still with her mouth hanging open as other limos pulled up, Inuyasha started chuckling as he bent down and picked up the scattered items with a grin.  
  
"Here, you dropped these."  
  
Kagome took them with a confused look on her face once more as she starred at the guest list intensely once more and thought how in the world she didn't notice him or his name on the sheet.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru's half younger brother. Am I not allowed here or did you miss my name on the list?"  
  
"No, I saw. My apologies. Your other brother already arrived just before you, I believe his name was Inutashio and you and Sesshomaru resembled him well. What's up with you guys and the silver hair and gold eyes?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with laughing eyes as he burst out laughing and clutching his stomach in the pain of his laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes, Inuyasha laughed more and fell almost, but something caught him like a cushion but it fell down too with a thud.  
  
"Inutashio is my father you idiot!"  
  
Inuyasha still laughing and not noticing Kagome was on the bottom on him while it looked like he was straddling her on the floor with more then a few onlookers there.  
  
Kagome now shocked with the information was too still to move or speak.  
  
After a few more moments of laughing Inuyasha stopped and noticed the more then necessary group of people around him and the position he and Kagome were in.  
  
"Sorry Kagome. Get up!"  
  
Standing up and dusting off his pants, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up and held her hand until all the onlookers went to some other entertainment for the night.  
  
"You okay girl?"  
  
Kagome nodded meekly as she noticed that his hand was wrapped firmly around hers.  
  
"I must get back to greeting the others. Now, if you excuse me I'll be going back to work now."  
  
Trying to let go of Inuyasha, his grip tightened around her hand even more and Kagome stopped struggling and glared at him.  
  
"Tessaiga-sama, please let go of me."  
  
Inuyasha winced at the cruelty in her voice and pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his hand around her waist and led her away from the hosting post.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Taking my date to the mansion."  
  
"DATE? What date?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What about the hosting thingy?"  
  
"Got it covered, Miroku and Sango are doing it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango are greeting the guest s and having one hell of a time so I can go to the dinner party with my date."  
  
"No one told me about me being your date!"  
  
"You agreed a long time ago and your drool has to mean something else then hunger."  
  
Kagome blushed as she wiped away the saliva on her chin and glared daggers at the man but couldn't notice how good he looked all dressed up.  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in a silk black dress shirt which the buttons on the neck area where undone and showed a little of his muscles. He wore black slacks also which were a bit tight and loose around his figure and he looked professional with the top jacket slung carelessly over his lean shoulder.  
  
Okay! He didn't look professional, but really hot and sexy!  
  
"I never agreed!"  
  
"Oh yes you did! On the day of Souta's graduation, you agreed to me while, well, you were half asleep but none the less you agreed!"  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Inuyasha yawned during the ceremony as more and more kids got up and got there diplomas. Kagome was snoozing peacefully while her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
More thunderous applause was heard through the gym and Kagome nudged her head up a little and groaned. Inuyasha starred at her angelic features as her eyes seemed to be open even when they were closed.  
  
Her raven hair was tousled towards the side of her body and her slender figure was curled up against Inuyasha's build as she snoozed on as her plush lips moved a little making Inuyasha want to place a kiss upon them. But he isn't that cruel to take advantage of a sleeping girl, let alone an angel.  
  
"Angel, will you go out with me one time?"  
  
Her head nodded slowly like almost like an answer when she was really just nodding her head off to sleep and for some support. Kagome cuddled closer to Inuyasha still with her eyes closed.  
  
"My angel."  
  
Inuyasha kissed the top of her forehead and continued to be awake until the end of the ceremony with a light of happiness placed in his heart by one girl, Kagome.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"I DON'T REMEMBER!"  
  
"Well that's too bad. Let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome inside of the mansion and they were both awed at the decoration and beauty of the ballroom as it glistened through the crystal lights.  
  
Kagome was made to stay put outside and greet the guests and never got a chance to actually see the finished and decorated ballroom which looked amazing and more enchanting than the hotel itself.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome once again towards a table already with guests, one of them being Inutashio and eyeing Kagome warily as he saw his son come forward with the goddess who enchanted the guests all.  
  
"Hey pops."  
  
"Greetings Inuyasha. Who is the lady beside you?"  
  
"Oh, this is Higurashi Kagome, my date."  
  
Whispers were heard throughout the table as Kagome's cheeks glowed with crimson.  
  
"Last time I saw her, she was greeting the guests as a hostess. Isn't the hostess a lover or wife of the owner of the mansion, which would be Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but Kagome is with me and if you don't mind we'll be taking our seats now."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out one of the velvet padded chairs for Kagome as she sat down gracefully. Inuyasha also took his seat and everyone began chattering once more. Kagome noticed girls swooning over Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes and faked tears but he waved them off without the slightest interest and began giving Kagome all his attention.  
  
She got a few gestures, looks and even more whispers and began to feel more uncomfortable by the minute and then she saw him.  
  
Her mouth dropped even more as she noticed Sesshomaru walk down the stairs in a pair of black slacks which fit loosely around his hip and a white polo which was not buttoned up exposing his chest also leaving Kagome aroused like hell.  
  
His silver hair was put up in a low ponytail which let a few strands hang out a little and a few of them covered his amber eyes leaving a mysterious glow to them.  
  
People began clapping as he entered the marble floor of the ballroom and he started walking towards the same table Kagome was at. Everyone else began to get up and bow as he passed by and the music began leading some couples to the dance floor.  
  
"Father, Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru bowed and Inutashio grinned and waved the boy to sit down at the head of the table and a long way afar from where Kagome was at.  
  
"Kagome. Did I not give you orders to sit on the left hand side of me tonight?"  
  
Kagome was speechless when Sesshomaru spoke and all heads turned to her as she got up slowly, pulled her chair back into the table and walked towards the left hand side of Sesshomaru.  
  
"My apologies Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome bowed furiously as she sat down silently with an emotionless mask which was holding all sorts of worries and the fear of this dinner party.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at what his brother had done and sat there with his arms crossed and a pout on his cute little face as another girl pulled up in Kagome's old seat and attempted to flirt with Inuyasha.  
  
Inutashio's eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw the goddess sit there right in front of him and the looks on both his sons' faces.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, please tell us more of the girl you are courting."  
  
"COURTING!? DAD ARE YOU INSANE? SESSHOMARU DOESN'T COURT GIRLS!"  
  
"Shush Inuyasha! This doesn't include you in these matters. Please, tell you Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha growled fiercely as he hunched his shoulders in defeat and bowed his head down with the glow of red hiding from his bangs.  
  
"This lady is Higurashi Kagome, the highest and most honored designer at the company of Angel Song. She hasn't developed her own company yet due to the fact she is loyal to her friends and co-workers. She shall be the woman who creates the Pearl Rose Café to transform to a translucent evidence of pure beauty as the work of the showcase room on the higher levels of the hotel."  
  
The clapping arose from every side of the table as some of the guests nodded in approval to her work and her status.  
  
"Tell us Sesshomaru, why does she sit at the second most highly honored spot where your woman should sit at?"  
  
The clapping faded and the look of curiosity from the group of guests grew in number as it traveled down the whole area and the silence grew.  
  
"I am courting this woman and what happens in the future is something I do not know of."  
  
Clapping arose again and more loudly except for the looks of jealously on some of the other girls and woman who had been swooning over both the Tessaiga brothers.  
  
Kagome's face was in the look of shock as she couldn't move at all, let alone move her jaw.  
  
"What about the say that Inuyasha said that Higurashi-san here was his date."  
  
Sesshomaru flashed a dangerous look across the room which was mostly pointing towards Inuyasha who replied back with the same menacing glare.  
  
"I believe he has confused Kagome with his wench Kikyou. Well since this has been straightened out, let the courses begin!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you thinking?"  
  
Kagome moved across the marble floor as the music swayed the couple back and forth as the others did the same. Kagome and Sesshomaru were both moving gracefully over the floor with both of them with odd looks on their faces.  
  
Sesshomaru's usual cold one and Kagome's very confused one which was becoming quite common now during the dinner party which had lasted till 9PM and many people had left except for Inutashio and Inuyasha who was still pouting and trying to shove some of the swooning girls away.  
  
"I need you to pretend that I am courting you."  
  
"Why is that Sesshomaru the great?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He wants me to find a mate soon enough. If I have one, he gives me all of the company for Tessaiga Corp and if I don't, I don't get it."  
  
"So I'm gonna be your little date so you can get your company and became filthy rich?"  
  
"Yes to put it simply."  
  
"Thanks a lot genius. Not only am I your personal designer, now I'm your pretend whore."  
  
"Shush."  
  
Sesshomaru slid his hand down towards Kagome's back and butt area and pulled them closer to each other closing the gap in the middle and continued dancing.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"We are pretending to be courting one another right? We must act like it too!"  
  
The soft music flowed through the room as the lights began to dim slowly leaving the aura of a romantic scene arouse many of the other guests helplessly.  
  
Kagome sighed at the blissful scene and without notice; she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and chest leaving him the confused one now as the two danced away.  
  
"This is beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Kagome's eyes dropped a little from exhaustion and her muscles loosened a little more bringing her body a lot closer to his leaving them in a dancing embrace.  
  
"No, you are."  
  
With that, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep of wonderland.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
So? What do you think? I kind of changed the plot a little. It's sort of turning into a Korean Drama I watch called "Parri-yeh Yuhn-Neen" or "Couples in France" It's a little bit influenced by it but not completely based off it. Thank you for all your support and I am too tired to put up the reviews from you all. Sorry and thanks! And please continue to support me! And sorry that if your confused that Kagome fell asleep during the dance. I'm starting to think she can sleep walk or something. Whatever, Sesshomaru will hold her up so DO NOT worry! LALALA!  
  
-SuSh1- 


	7. First Kiss And More

As The Angel Weeps  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Okay, tomorrow, or as in Sunday August 1st is the wedding day of some cousin I have no idea about. Well, I get to see my younger cousins and annoy the crazy shit out of them. That's a plus. Anyways, tonight people that I assume are supposed to be relatives are spending the night at my house because it's big. That's what my mom said anyways, I am going to be kicked out and be spending the night at my dear friend's house. God I hope she can live through me. So because of that I am going to update now and then go to the wedding tomorrow and be a busy girl. Oh yea, did I mention that the ac upstairs is broken? No ac in Texas is a living nightmare. And no, I am not some hick Texas girl that wears a cowboy hat all day. I actually am in shorts and a tank top and a baseball cap because it's blazing hot here! I think I should cut my hair.  
  
I am having one of those horrible weeks which you just want to pass by as quickly as you can without getting into trouble or something like that of the sort. School starts in a couple of days and I'm just not feeling very excited or down about it. Why does PISD have the stupid date for when school starts? August 4th! The people are mad I tell you, completely mad! Yes, I know I am mad also but what difference does that make? All my friends in RISD and DISD don't start school until about a month after PISD. If you don't live in Dallas area of Texas, you will have no idea what I am saying. But, I am just agitated. I need to get school supplies too. This feels like its going to be the worst year of my educational life. –Inward groan- Why doesn't the pain end? Why must the endless torture continue on? Why me? Why am I the victim? I don't I just start typing the goddamn fanfiction and get over my life? I think I'll start that now.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Recap: Sesshomaru slid his hand down towards Kagome's back and butt area and pulled them closer to each other closing the gap in the middle and continued dancing.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"We are pretending to be courting one another right? We must act like it too!"  
  
The soft music flowed through the room as the lights began to dim slowly leaving the aura of a romantic scene arouse many of the other guests helplessly.  
  
Kagome sighed at the blissful scene and without notice; she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and chest leaving him the confused one now as the two danced away.  
  
"This is beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Kagome's eyes dropped a little from exhaustion and her muscles loosened a little more bringing her body a lot closer to his leaving them in a dancing embrace.  
  
"No, you are."  
  
With that, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep of wonderland.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome tossed around in her sleep as she left the loss of warmth a few moments before. Everything felt so safe in that warmth that her body longed for. Once with a taste of it, Kagome couldn't let go. She wanted more.  
  
Her raven locks were strewn across the black satin pillow as she continued moving in every direction possible in her sleeping position. Yes, she was asleep, but it was an empty rest. She groaned as she felt her body was left cold even with sheets everywhere. Only that warmth could comfort her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the agitated girl and frowned a little by her sleeping expression. Her expression from the restless sleep was full of pain and wanting. Her eyebrows were creased and her forehead had wrinkles on them from the uncomfortable look on her face.  
  
"She wasn't like that earlier in the ballroom when I was carrying her back upstairs."  
  
Suspiciously, Sesshomaru touched her velvet cheek with his right hand and stroked it carefully. Kagome's expression loosened up a little bit but the look of agitation was still haunting her face like a ghost still looking for the truth of its death.  
  
'So my touch calms her down. If I look at her like this again I think I'm going to die from anger. Maybe if I just wrap my arms around her and then leave, she might be resting more soundly.'  
  
Sesshomaru slid into the bed with Kagome and wrapped his arms around her small petite body and let the smooth skin touch his. Kagome's silky skin made Sesshomaru shudder as he felt it touch his body everywhere even if he was fully clothed.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows started to uncrease and the wrinkles on her forehead were gone. But mostly, the look of absence was gone and replaced with the usual angelic look of a goddess sleeping in bliss.  
  
"Finally."  
  
Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms around her and tried to creep out of the bed as quietly as he could but he felt a tugging on his shirt and a small voice.  
  
"I'm so cold."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl whose hand was wrapped firmly around the tail of his shirt almost like it would be pulling him back into the bliss of the girl's pleasant dreams.  
  
Bidding as he was told to do, Sesshomaru snaked his arms around Kagome's sleeping form and let his head rest on hers. The scent of lavender filled his nostrils as he buried his head into her raven locks to take the scent in fully.  
  
"Gods it smells good."  
  
Kagome continued to sleep peacefully as the night went on with Sesshomaru at her side protecting her, keeping her out of harm's way and being her savior.  
  
With that, Kagome slept without any fears, worries or past.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"That lying son of a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha rammed his hand into the apartment wall letting the plaster and wood fly towards the floor and let it cover Inuyasha's eyes which were glowing red full of anger.  
  
"Why did he tell father that Kagome was mistaken from me as Kikyou? Goddamn! Now father's going to be on my case about Kikyou and some wicked way we're going to end up married while Sesshomaru and Kagome are living happily every after in that big ass house."  
  
He growled as he imagined the scene of a miserable Inuyasha holding Kikyou's hand while she was screaming about something unimportant while trying to steal a kiss from Inuyasha. The he imagined Kagome and Sesshomaru as they were dancing in the ballroom earlier.  
  
Their faces looked so peaceful and calm, almost if they were happy together in the land of milk and honey where everything would and was just perfect. He envied the look on Sesshomaru's face. He envied everything.  
  
"He has the job, the money, and the looks and now he gets the perfect woman to make his perfect life complete leaving me in the dust of all the leftover shit! Is that fair?"  
  
Inuyasha screamed.  
  
As loud as his lungs could, Inuyasha screamed out all of the envy, worries, pain and jealously which clouded his mind completely. He was looking for release, screaming was it.  
  
He gasped for air after screaming and started laughing as he let his back rest on the wall next to the huge hole he had just made seconds ago with all the anger just released.  
  
"Life is a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha slid down onto the ground as he rested his head on the wall too looking at the ceiling where the wooden fan was spinning around slowly like windmill.  
  
"He has everything, and I have nothing."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
-Flashback-  
  
After putting Kagome back into her bed, Sesshomaru sat down at the huge dining table once more next to his father who was chattering about some personal statuses around each man.  
  
Catching Sesshomaru's eyes Inutashio began to look a bit suspicious and glad for a new mystery for him to solve with the greatest plan of using the most unpredictable movements.  
  
"So Sesshomaru, how did you meet Higurashi Kagome? I am very curious."  
  
Inutashio's eyes glittered with mischief as he rested his chin on his hand with his handsome face starring at his eldest son with the same burning and fierce amber eyes.  
  
"Kagome and I had met through a dear friend of mine, Kazanna Miroku."  
  
"Ah, the son of Kazanna Yusuke, owner of Yusuki Corporation."  
  
"Yes, you see, Kazanna Miroku has wed to a very accomplished woman by the name of Tanaki Sango just maybe a couple years or so. She is friends with Kagome and I needed an interior designer for the café. So Miroku asked his wife and Kagome to join us at lunch to see if they were interested in the job."  
  
"This is beginning to sound interesting, go on Sesshomaru."  
  
"After so, they were interested in the job but afterwards the Kazanna couple began to bicker like newly weds and I gave Kagome a tour of the hotel where she fell in love with it."  
  
Inutashio chuckled as his son grinned softly.  
  
"Reminds me of your mother Sesshomaru, she loved the hotel and could never part with it."  
  
"I see father."  
  
"Continue Sesshomaru, I'm very curious now."  
  
"Ahem, then after a couple days we met once again and became courting each other."  
  
A couple of the men at the table laughed, a fake laugh. It was only a mere distraction which meant sooner or later business would begin to be the talk of the table leaving personal lives behind.  
  
"She is very beautiful Sesshomaru, how long do you think she will hold to your cold heartedness son?"  
  
Almost at once the fake laugh had been replaced with silence but the snicker of revenge was only lighting up Inuyasha's smug and jealous face.  
  
"She is very strong and I doubt she will be easy to break."  
  
Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru a death glare and then looked at his father with darkened eyes to see only light amber ones glittering with inward laughter which was only filled with humor.  
  
"Maybe she shall be the one that you won't be so cruel to. But after all the women that you have broken, I have yet to know. So shall I be expecting grandchildren from her any time soon?"  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped towards the ground with his father's question and Sesshomaru's answer. His eyes were completely empty and his heart felt like it had just shattered.  
  
"Maybe father, don't get your hopes too high, it might take a while."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Get up."  
  
The voice boomed over Kagome but she ignored it and snuggled into the warmth more and let out a tired sigh of distress. Her body felt completely cured from the absence of heat but Kagome wanted more and more of it.  
  
"Get up goddamnit!"  
  
Kagome groaned as she felt the warmth slid away from her like a silk ribbon from a girl's hair but she did not let it go so quickly. Kagome grabbed the warmth again by some cloth and started to mumble quietly.  
  
"What time is it?'  
  
"10:45 A.M. you idiot!"  
  
"Way too early. I'm going back to sleep and I'm cold."  
  
"Kagome! Just wake up!"  
  
"NO! I want the warm thingy!"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and groaned as he knew Kagome was going to kill him after what he was going to do. Sesshomaru stepped off the bed and went to the edge of it and flipped the covers off Kagome.  
  
She grabbed for them but Sesshomaru threw them across the side where Kagome was too lazy to go for them. After doing do, Sesshomaru grabbed her ankles and began dragging her off the bed which Kagome felt at last.  
  
She grabbed for something to stop the pulling but she found nothing but the under covers and started yelling angrily as she fell off the bed forcing her weight of her predator.  
  
Not knowing of her actions Sesshomaru fell towards the ground up supported himself but grabbed Kagome, but ended up falling anyways.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Kagome growled as she felt a heavy object on top of her as she tried to open her heavy lidded eyes.  
  
She gasped at the scene around her. Sesshomaru was on top of her on all fours but still on her and she was beneath him. Kagome blushed crimson as she saw this and blushed even more when she was that Sesshomaru's eyes were closed.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open revealing amber orbs as he now noticed the state that hew and Kagome were in. Okay, both of them did not hate the fact of their promising position but more like enjoyed it more.  
  
"I apologize Sesshomaru, I guess I was tired from the dinner party last night and exhausted. I should have never slept in so late and kept you in the room. And also.."  
  
Kagome never got to finish her sentence because she felt Sesshomaru's lips closed upon hers silencing her endless blabbering. He broke the kiss a few moments after leaving in a breath as Kagome's lips look plush and redder from the kiss.  
  
"You need to know when to shut the fuck up."  
  
"All you need to do is kiss me then."  
  
Kagome now kissed Sesshomaru and was excited when he responded back making the kiss even more heated then the first one as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They parted once more but both of them panting softly.  
  
"Can we do it again?"  
  
Ever so innocently, Kagome asked the question like a little child asking for another piece of candy on Halloween night and with those adorable puppy dog eyes, who could resist?  
  
The evil glint in Sesshomaru's eyes as he didn't respond immediately made Kagome shiver slightly.  
  
"Certainly my Kagome."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Short chapter because I feel lazy. I apologize but school's about to start, I'm confused and all the wonderful stuff I usually don't give a damn about. Anyways, thank you readers for all the positive reviews because I haven't gotten any negative ones. Except a few threats from one hazeleyed freak. –Glare- Anyways, if you want to email me, please go ahead, I accept all negative and positive emails. As I said before, if anything confuses you in the fanfiction, please email me and I promise I will reply. Or if you have any questions about how crazy I am, go on ahead! Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
-SuSh1- 


	8. In The Process Of Blooming

As The Angel Weeps

Hey, this is my 2nd Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope it'll be better then "Crimson Blood." Well, you'll get the plot after you read this "Introduction" chapter. R/R please! It's kind of off balance, goes back and forth a lot. If it confuses you just review and tell me and I'll be happy to explain or to change something. So enjoy and R/R at the end please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... -cries- If I did, I would die happy right now with tears flowing down my face!! NOO!!!!

School has already started. So if you people don't start till about a month and don't wanna hear about my hell, too bad! You're going to hear it, blah blah blah! Yea, I am in one of those really bitchy moods where I just want to strangle someone. Anyways, this weekend (August 6-8) is tax free in Texas. Ha! We're the only state that has that wonderful weekend full of pure joy. So, I'm going top blow all my trouble away tomorrow at the mall and go crazy. I give up on guys now. They're all jerks. (Speaking from my own experience) IT'S SO OBVIOUS I LIKE HIM AND HE'S SO STUPID! I KNOW FOR A FACT HE ISN'T BLIND! –sigh- I'll get over him in about 2 weeks and go after another person, wonder why I worry. Anyways, me going back to the lovely TV screen and screaming "I LOVE YOU" whenever Lee-Wan or some hot Korean actor comes on. o

Recap: "I apologize Sesshomaru; I guess I was tired from the dinner party last night and exhausted. I should have never slept in so late and kept you in the room. And also..."

Kagome never got to finish her sentence because she felt Sesshomaru's lips closed upon hers silencing her endless blabbering. He broke the kiss a few moments after leaving in a breath as Kagome's lips look plush and redder from the kiss.

"You need to know when to shut the fuck up."

"All you need to do is kiss me then."

Kagome now kissed Sesshomaru and was excited when he responded back making the kiss even more heated then the first one as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted once more but both of them panting softly.

"Can we do it again?"

Ever so innocently, Kagome asked the question like a little child asking for another piece of candy on Halloween night and with those adorable puppy dog eyes, who could resist?

The evil glint in Sesshomaru's eyes as he didn't respond immediately made Kagome shiver slightly.

"Certainly my Kagome."

Chapter 8

"Inuyasha-san, please, will you take me to the balcony of the tower? Please?"

The brunette girl wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and began trying to pull him down to the ground while still trying to get him to do everything she wanted.

"Shut up! Go by yourself."

Inuyasha growled as the girl just continued to pull on his arm more and more leaving a vice grip and probably wasn't going to let go unless Johnny Depp walked by in nothing but his boxers or just naked as the day he was born. (Inside joke with some friends from class)

The wonderful; father of Inuyasha decided it was time to start setting up dates for Inuyasha once again just to annoy the complete shit out of him. Of course Inutashio found out that Kikyou and Inuyasha split, so for his own humor, he couldn't miss the look on his son's face.

"Inuyasha-san! It's really dark outside and the stars are out right now. Since you can't see all the light blazing around here, wouldn't it be just romantic? Don't you think? Please, can we go now?"

"Do you know what it means to 'shut up' or 'go by yourself'? I think you need to go back to grade school woman. Geez, and I thought my brother's secretary was annoying."

The girl, Takayashi Miako was a foreigner from the states and loved to dye her hair ever so often. She was quite the looker wearing the strapless tube dress which flared out at the ends and was sequined from the left side down. Her slender legs were wisped by the hem of her dress and her curled hair bounced slightly as she walked.

She had a huge ass which made the whole highway stop in its tracks and didn't have a very bad bosom either which was right in front of Inuyasha going up and down. She had a pretty face with black eyes which were heavily outlined with outliner making them look too big for casual.

Yea, Miako was pretty, had the ass, the money and the looks, but she wasn't Higurashi Kagome.

"Miako, I don't feel like getting all romantic with you. Would you please drop the act? I'm not stupid or dumb like any other guy you've fucked."

Miako shut up quickly and sat down in one of the lounging chairs and placed her hands on her bare thighs.

"If you don't want to be romantic and make this evening memorable, can we just fuck each other tonight then?"

If I was have to have been there, I would have just fallen towards the ground in complete shock and point my finger at her without able to say any words. Many people with modesty would do so too, but some don't have the potential to have any.

The question wasn't that odd when Inuyasha heard it and his eyes traveled down the girl's body which now he had taken more then enough interest of.

"I guess, my place or yours?"

"Yours Inuyasha-san, it's closer."

Kagome's raven hair was spread apart on the silk pillow once again but it was put in all sorts of tangles and a large hand over the locks slowly.

She snuggled closer to the naked figure next to her who seemed more then content in its position where the two were both snuggling up together within complete silence.

"Kagome."

The voice's breath trickled down her neck and left her with goose bumps all over her body, shivering even more, she brought her body closer, if that was possible to the figure.

There was a silk sheet tucked around her front side with Kagome's hand on Sesshomaru's chest as he had a blanket over his lower region as he played with Kagome's hair some more.

A small kiss was placed over Kagome's lips as she returned it with fierce intensity as their tongues battled in a bloody war once again.

Clothes were strewn across over the entire room and some of the antiques placed earlier were knocked over towards the ground showing no hesitance to clean up anything at all during their love fest.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away playfully and grabbed for the alarm clock at the side of the bed while Sesshomaru pouted cutely.

"Stop pouting Sesshomaru, I'm just going to see what time it is! You're such a child."

Kagome groaned as she looked at the 2 hands on the clock which read 12:45 P.M.

"Holy shit it's the afternoon! How long did we actually screw last night? I must have been exhausted like a mother if I stayed asleep until now."

Sesshomaru licked his lips as Kagome stood up, forgetting the sheet around her naked body and walked across the room towards the bathroom doors with a slow pace.

"Sesshomaru, today is Monday right? Oh shit, I have to get to the office and get read for the Pearl Café and then the showcase room upstairs and oh my god, so many fucking things to do!"

Kagome scribbled on a little planner in the palm of her hand as she wrote down all the things she had to do during the entire week. Yep, she was going to be one busy girl.

Without Kagome noticing, Sesshomaru slipped out of the bed and tied the sheet around his muscled waist and slithered towards her with simple graceful movements and wrapped his lean arms around her small figure which snuggled closer to him out of instinct.

Her aqua eyes darted back and forth on the sheet of paper and then gasped when she felt Sesshomaru's warm breath on her neck.

"You know, you need to stop being such a busy body and relax more often."

"If I relax too much I won't get to my job and finish your damn projects Mr. Know-It-All."

Sesshomaru tilted his head sideways and little and thought deeply for a second with Kagome starring at him with confused eyes.

"Okay, you can just work then."

Unwrapping his hands around her figure, he walked away from her and towards the door to escape from her scented room.

"What the hell?"

"You said you wanted to work, Kagome, and I am letting you. But when you least expect it, I'll come after you. So if I were you, I'd finish everything now and prepare later."

Kagome laughed as he walked out of the room with mystery gathering his strewn clothes on the way out.

"We'll see about that Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru closed the door and walked out of the room in only the sheet tied around his waist and walked down the stairs towards his own room. Well of course the younger maids walking past by literally drooled or stumbled down the stairs, seeing their sexy master around the house almost naked.

"You just wait Kagome, you will be mine."

"MIROKU! DID KAGOME HAVE HER PHONE WITH HER WHEN SHE WAS AT SESSHOMARU'S PLACE?"

Sango's shriek echoed through the 4 story house as Miroku covered his eyes and drank his coffee trying to ignore his wife for the time being.

It wasn't that Miroku didn't love Sango, it was just that she was so damn loud when she was confused, pissed, or really happy. Right now, her status was confusion.

"MIROKU!"

Still listening to music from his MP3 player and sitting quietly at the table with his large mug of caffeinated coffee, he awaited her screams at him for not listening to her.

Kagome had been gone from home for 4 days now and Sango had been worried sick until she saw Kagome at Sesshomaru's house and he had explained all that had happened during the past days.

But the thought of worry and impatience still lingered in her mind. Kagome and Sango had been friends since the 2nd grade at some crazy school which eventually burned down some scary way. They had gone to middle school, high school and collage together and knew each other like a loved book.

They never had been far distances away from each other, they lived in the same houses during grade school for the past 10 years and then lived in the same apartment for collage. They shared secrets, crushes and all the teenager stuff you can think of.

They had even gotten the same driving ticket for racing one another on the same day and time. Kind of funny since they went through everything together.

Though, times troubled Sango when it came to Kagome and her life. She had the talent to go big and hella rich and live up her days until she died. Her love relationships were always downhill since all the guys wanted was Kagome's money. But what money?

Kagome was poor, not dirt poor, but poor. She didn't own a Ferrari or a Nissan Skyline, just a car. She still lived with her aunt and younger brother in the same house of 15 years, now. Kagome wasn't rich because she stayed with the label, their label, Angel Song.

Angel Song wasn't popular or had millions of people and designers working for them, it was just a group of kids from way back in high school working together in fashion and design. They had made that group and stayed with it, a few left for better deals but Kagome had always stayed.

Sango knew Kagome wanted to go big, but she was too loyal to her friends from way back when. Sango felt like it was her fault that she was keeping her best friend from her long time dream even from childhood.

"Koishii! Please come here, I need help putting on my hoes!"

Miroku bolted out of the kitchen rushed towards the master bedroom with abnormal speed and swung around the door and then slammed it shut.

"Yes Sango?"

"You little faggot!"

"Huh?"

The next few minutes seemed like hours to Miroku as Sango pummeled him towards the ground making his face as colorful as rainbow flying in directions.

"You should have answered when I called you earlier, I have something important to talk about."

Miroku gulped as Sango helped him back up onto the couch and sat next to him and holding him as support because he was still dizzy from the beating.

'Is she pregnant'

That was the first thought that ran through Miroku's mind as he rubbed his temples to try and ease the pain away. The two wanted a child badly and hadn't used a condom the last time they had sex. But Miroku wasn't so sure about anything these days.

"I think I should stop project Angel Song."

Silence.

And more silence afterwards.

"Okay Honey, you can do whatever you want."

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"It is your company Sango, I've just invested money into it to help you guys, and it's your choice to put an end to Angel Song."

"But Miroku, you've spent thousands on Angel Song and we haven't been able to come up with a single penny back. I feel so guilty."

"Don't worry baby, I don't mind. You know I come from the good side of the family and have plenty of cash from them and my company, don't worry about it."

"How am I supposed to pay you back though? I'm not worried about my friends, they're all good enough to have offers thrown at them once we cancel."

Miroku's eye twitched a little when Sango looked at him with lusty eyes after she said something about "paying back".

"Miroku, remember we were talking about kids a couple days ago?"

"Yup."

"Wanna try now?"

"I don't know."

"I'll make it hella worth it."

"Is this going to be how you pay me back, Sango?"

"Maybe, or better."

"Let me think about it."

"Miroku!"

"Haha."

Sango jumped on Miroku and started kissing his passionately as their tongues tore at each other's mouths and their hands started roaming all over each other's body.

He broke the kiss and panted slightly and then smiled.

"I will take this as the money you owe me then."

"Fine Mr. Bossy. Remember, don't use a condom this time."

"Why?"

"I want a cute kid like you."

Short and sweet, and I'm bored as hell. School started and it's already the third week and it's been all tests, quizzes, blah. I apologize for not updating real fast because I've had a HUGE ASS writer's block and still have it and so it's short too. I don't like the chapter one bit at all, but since I feel bad for not updating, this is the best I can give you right now. Sorry like hell! Please R/R!

-SuSh1-


	9. Love is a Confusing Thing

As The Angel Weeps

-

I'm back and writing once more from my very long break, maybe about 7 months to be exact. Well be very nice and good readers and review my fanfiction, maybe then you wont wait this long for a damn chapter. I'll only update when I get to the 225 review point and NO REPEATED reviews! That's plain CHEAP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Get over it!

Little kiddies, this is a RATED R fanfiction so get your butts out now!

Recap: "Sango jumped on Miroku and started kissing his passionately as their tongues tore at each other's mouths and their hands started roaming all over each other's body.

He broke the kiss and panted slightly and then smiled.

"I will take this as the money you owe me then."

"Fine Mr. Bossy. Remember, don't use a condom this time."

"Why?"

"I want a cute kid like you."

-

Chapter 9

"Miss Higurashi."

A soft elderly voice echoed through the hollow room but no one heard the voice as small pitter patter sounds of the voice's feet walked across the room.

She sat at her desk with a notebook on her lap as she typed away furiously. Her raven locks were tied up in a high ponytail and her gold rimmed glasses fell towards her nose as she continued typing in her zombie like faze.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kaede looked at the woman working away furiously completely engaged in her work as Kaede set down a cup of coffee on the table. She looked around and saw about 10 other coffee mugs on her table and a bag of chips here and there.

Drawings of the Pearl Café were hung all over the walls with fabric samples and small notes dangling from the side. Kagome was doing a fantastic job in front of Kaede's eyes but to Kagome, it was only shit.

Kaede picked up the empty coffee mugs and placed them on the tray and walked out silently without making a sound. Years of practice with Sesshomaru helped her accomplish this feat. This had been going on for the past 3 days. Neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome spoke to one another during their time of work.

Too much needed to be done and if it was postponed they be would past their deadline. Sesshomaru went out of the house every now and then but only for business and personal needs. He didn't go out for leisure, nor did Kagome.

As Kagome heard her room door shut, she saved the files on her computer and then hooked the notebook up to the printer and pressed print. She rose up from her seat and stretched out with a stifled yawn. 72 hours of non stop work was tiring and her muscles were aching from lack of movement.

She headed towards the balcony and stood over the rail glancing at the gleaming garden as it glittered in the moonlight.

"Now this is what I call a break."

She sipped her coffee slowly and starred at the sky and smiled at the stars as they shadowed her body from the moon. Everything seemed like another blur to Kagome. Sesshomaru hadn't talked to her at all for the past 3 days and it troubled Kagome's poor soul.

During that night, she had given him her heart, her body, and her soul. She felt as if they were one even after knowing him for a short period of time. Her body ached for him, her heart ached for him, and everything ached for him in Kagome's conscious.

"I bet he doesn't miss me at all. He has all those women who would willingly give a million dollars just to get a glimpse of him."

Was he out tonight having fun with his co workers, drinking sake, or having an affair? These questions bombarded Kagome as she tried to block them out of her mind. She had to admit that he was irresistible and just the sight of him nowadays made her weak at the knees.

When she was on breaks, she had occasionally seen him escape from the mansion towards the garden and out of the area with his driver. Always Kagome stood on the balcony on every morning he left just to see him. Even if it was the back of him she wanted to see him.

More then that though. She wanted to see all of him, naked clothed, it didn't matter. She wanted to kiss him, run her fingers through his silver mane. Her desires were becoming more and more heated with every passing day without him.

Love, she didn't think it was love. More of a passionate obsession, love wasn't in her vocabulary at all. It was crossed out with a pen, never to be seen again, but it wasn't erased.

"Do I love him, the treacherous business man that so many companies fear and admire? The man that have any woman in the world that he wants and still not be satisfied?"

She laughed at her silliness and closed the balcony doors as she walked back inside and started cleaning up her work area. She was not even close to done but she liked to be tidy just in case her files blew up. She threw her leftover food in the trash bin and took the drawings and pictures from the wall and placed them over her neatly made bed.

As Kagome starred at her rough draft drawings her mind wandered back to the question that popped into her mind earlier. She let the rough draft drawings fall towards the bed once more and gazed at the blank walls with curiosity.

Her heart started to beat faster and her mind started spinning.

"Do I really love him?"

-

Sesshomaru stepped into the house and handed the maid his heavy wool jacket and signaled the butler for a cup of herbal tea as he stepped out of his shoes and into slippers.

"How is Kagome?"

My Lady is over working herself in my opinion my lord, Sesshomaru. She has worked for 72 hours straight and it seems that she misses your company."

Sesshomaru looked at Kaede with confused eyes. She had always had a way to confuse the all high and mighty Sesshomaru when it came to emotions or the opposite sex.

"What do you mean Kaede-san?"

"My lord, poor Miss Higurashi has been working for 72 hours straight and not once have you gone up to visit her. Do you know what that does to a poor young one's heart? You have shared a blessed night with her, but then you leave and not visit her since then. I believe you clearly know what I am directing at Sesshomaru-sama."

Yes, Sesshomaru did know what Kaede meant. He had tried his best not to go barging into Kagome's room in the middle of the night when he was thinking about her. Many times he felt his desire for her get out of control and once he was very close to running to her room and trying to have another blessed day with her once more.

Yet, his butler had restrained him from his demonic personality right then and sent him back to his office with some herbs from Kaede.

His body ached for Kagome's. She looked like a goddess propped onto the earth with disdain from the gods above for her exquisite beauty. Today, instead of going to work he had went to one of the finest jeweler's in Tokyo and bought a diamond. More it was like a pearl and diamond mix. It was a complete mystery of jewelry but priceless.

He didn't know what drove him to buy this piece of finery, but he didn't really mind. It wouldn't put a dent in his fortune and he had gotten it at half price due to the fact that the sales girl put in the wrong numbers. But he could care less.

He had the velvet package in his pant pocket and he took it out and opened it with an emotionless smile. Kaede glanced at the jewelry and gasped with delight.

"My Lord, you have bought the Shikon no Tama for the lady?"

"I think I have, no matter how absurd it sounds."

Kaede smiled and nodded in approval and motioned to the other maids to go off to their chores. Many of them starred at the jewel in aw and giggled, wishing they were the ones receiving the priceless gift instead of Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked up towards the long narrow stairs and slowly reached the top. His heart was in his throat and his hands began to sweat from nervousness.

"It's not like I'm asking her to marry me! It's just a gift and already I'm a nervous wreck. I was never like this with the other women I've been with. Why am I like this?"

He hadn't noticed while he was talking that he had mechanically reached Kagome's room door. In his right hand he had the velvet box and in the other it shook as he placed it on the golden door handle.

'Because you love her.'

With that thought, Sesshomaru pushed open the door and was shocked to see Kagome not in the room.

"What in Kami's name?"

Her belongings were all in place and her drawings were still on the bed but the only thing missing was Kagome. He looked around the area and stiffened.

"That bitch ran away? What the fuck for? Why did I even buy this damn thing?"

He continued to ramble on and had forgotten to check the bathroom where Kagome was soaking in the heated water with head phones on blaring techno through her ears.

Sesshomaru with anger stormed into the bath room and slammed the box onto the marble countertop leaving a rather large dent in the marble. He heard a small scream and turned around to see Kagome jump up from her soak and slam back onto the ground.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you! This is my room right?"

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded at his spot and took the box out of the dent and starred at Kagome's bubble covered body. She saw his gaze and shot him a glare as she wrapped a white bath robe around her body.

"C'mon Sesshomaru. Out of the bathroom!"

He nodded and followed her out of the bathroom and he saw in one of the chairs and began fiddling around with the undamaged box. He felt so stupid for not checking the bathroom and raging in there and destroying his own property. A fool that he was, blinded by his desire, but love was surely out of the question was it not?

He put propped his hand on his chin and began to go into deep thought as Kagome changed into some clothing.

"Sesshomaru!"

He felt a smack on the back of his head as he awakened from his trance to find Kagome starring at him quizzically.

"Why in hells name did you hit me on the back of the head?"

"Because you wouldn't get out of your trancelike state even with me yelling into your ear surprisingly."

He nodded as Kagome sat down on the opposite chair and put her glasses back on and tuned to stare at Sesshomaru.

"So Mr. All Mighty. What happens to bring you here?"

"I came to check up on you. Is that a crime Miss Higurashi?"

"No, checking up on me. Barging into my bathroom and trying to kill me is."

"Are you trying to be sarcastic?"

"No, sadistic."

The conversation ended at that with an awkward silence filling the air. Kagome shifted uncomfortably under Sesshomaru's golden gaze as she tugged her tank top lower to cover her exposed flat stomach.

"Why didn't you come when I was working and come now?"

Sesshomaru seemed shock at her straight forward question and just nodded his head a little to know that she wanted answers and he would give them.

"I was doing business. What about you? Why did you come to fetch me?"

"I thought you didn't want to be bothered."

"Well we're both in the same status."

"More like the same boat."

"That's a childish way or putting it."

"Is this conversation getting really icy to you or is it just me being a confused idiot unlike the all mighty Sesshomaru."

"It's just you all mighty designer Kagome."

"You irk me Sesshomaru."

"One of my many talents I must add."

"You're an asshole."

"I've been known to be one, why should I deny it?"

"Kami, you're going to drag me to my death bed."

"Maybe not death bed but I would be more than eager to drag you to bed with me."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I just did."

With their conversation of short phrases continuing they hadn't noticed how close they had come together from their seats. There were now almost nose to nose with one another and Sesshomaru was still in his seat while Kagome had stood.

"Do you know how the hell I got so close to you Sesshomaru?"

"Maybe because I'm irresistible?"

"Except that!"

"I have no earthly idea."

"Do you know how long we haven't been close to each other like this?"

"Approximately 3 days. Are you going to continue playing 21 questions with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I really don't want to."

"What would you rather do then Sesshomaru?"

After Kagome said that Sesshomaru leaned close to Kagome's face and kissed her. It was a small sweet kiss and made Kagome's eyes flutter with excitement.

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. Their tongues once again dancing to a light tango which turned into a fiasco leading the two towards Kagome's bed.

-

Oh ha! You thought you were going to get a lemon this time didn't you? Didn't you! Hahaha! Sorry guys but I don't do lemon scenes till way later into the story. And this is a pretty damn long story, with the exception with their conversation battles. Interesting huh? Well I think I've mad up for my absence. Okay I haven't but who can blame a poor girl like me? Okay, well I'm not going to update again until I get up to the 225 review point and then I'll update. Again NO REPEAT reviews just to get my mark up! I would like to read what everyone truly thinks. This chapter doesn't ring a bell in me and I apologize if it isn't up to the taste you want it to. Well I'm off to writing another fanfiction. Any ideas? REVIEW!


	10. An Innocent Smile

As The Angel Weeps

-

I'm back and writing once more from my very long break, maybe about 7 months to be exact. Well be very nice and good readers and review my fanfiction, maybe then you wont wait this long for a damn chapter. Give me reviews! Like 225-250! –evil laugh-

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Get over it!

Little kiddies, this is a RATED R fanfiction so get your butts out now!

Recap: "Do you know how long we haven't been close to each other like this?"

"Approximately 3 days. Are you going to continue playing 21 questions with me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I really don't want to."

"What would you rather do then Sesshomaru?"

After Kagome said that Sesshomaru leaned close to Kagome's face and kissed her. It was a small sweet kiss and made Kagome's eyes flutter with excitement.

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. Their tongues once again dancing to a light tango which turned into a fiasco leading the two towards Kagome's bed.

-

Chapter 10

"Miroku, do you think Kagome is doing alright?"

A small voice petted through his hollow ear as he turned on his side and pulled the sheet over his head. Always Sango constantly worried over Kagome, sometimes to an extent but he could usual handle it.

"Sango, she's with one of the richest men on earth who will probably give her anything she wants in the world. I've known him for about 10 years now Sango, he's a good man and Kagome will not get raped."

A soft sigh was emitted from her soft lips as she stepped back into the bed and snuggled closer to Miroku. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"I feel so weird Miroku. She's my best friend and I act if I've her mother that's been petting her for her entire life. I'm not though, I'm her best friend. What's wrong with me?"

Miroku chuckled a little and stroked Sango's long mane of black tresses which bounced slightly as he played with them with his long fingers.

"Nothing is wrong with you Sango. I think that you don't have anything to worry about so you worry about your friend constantly. Wait till we get kids, it'll be mad chaos. I bet you'll even follow them into the classroom when they reach elementary school.

"What do you mean that it'll be chaos? Are you saying I am a Medusa?"

"Under some circumstances yes."

"Are you saying this just to get me mad?"

"I don't think so, are you mad now?"

Sango jumped out of the bed and threw the closest thing next to her, which was an alarm clock and aimed it at Miroku's head. It hit Miroku with such force that sent him flying towards the bed post, breaking it and slamming into the wall which now had a pretty large hole.

"Now that's what you get for getting me mad!"

Sango stormed out of the room with her head held high and Miroku on the floor like a helpless heap of a pitiful excuse for a man.

-

"Kagome. Wake up dearest."

A low voice entered into her delicate ears and rang loudly with a pleasant sound of happiness and content figure. Ignoring the soft alluring voice, Kagome pulled the bed covers over her head and attempted to wave the voice away.

"Aunt Midori, I don't want to go to school."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he continued to watch Kagome attempt to try to go back to sleep in her comfort zone. He kneeled down next to the bed height and was face to face with a sleeping Kagome in bed covers.

"If you don't wake up, how will you be able to see that cute boyfriend of yours?"

"What boyfriend? I haven't had one since I was 18."

Her muffled voice was continuously saying random things making it hard for Sesshomaru to control his coming laughter. She was just too darn cute when she was fast asleep and unconscious to the world.

"Well how old are you know Kagome?"

"27 years old. I'm an old girl auntie."

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend you just slept with is 30 you imbecile."

"WHAT!"

Kagome jumped up from the bed and got a full 3 feet of air from the shock and fell back down on the bed on her bottom. Leaving an amused Sesshomaru stare at the childish Kagome trying to gain her stature by attempting to once again get off the bed either that or try to go back to sleep. It was hard to notice because it was a blur of motions that was hard to interpret.

He watched her innocent face as she rubbed her head with her hand and sent many furious death glares at the completely calm Sesshomaru who gave her a wink at her complete innocence.

"I think you broke the springs of the bed."

"Are you calling me fat now Sesshomaru?"

"Well if you broke the springs in the bed you are."

"You need to shut the fuck up Mr. I-Wake-Up-Early-And-Like-To-Scare-The-Shit-Out-Of-People-While-They-Sleep."

"That's a long new nickname."

"I have many more."

"That's wonderful to know that you're using your strangely small brain."

"Is this a habit that we constantly argue at each other like children and then sleep over it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us Oh-Great-Kagome?"

"I don't know either Mr. Ice."

"You must spend hours a day just conjuring up new nicknames for me."

"Not really, if I did it would be a waste of my precious time."

"Oh, now you're denying it, Kagome?"

Before Kagome could respond Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her lips and allowed her to wrap her thin frail arms around his lean neck. She broke the kiss and nipped slightly on his lower lip and kissed him back with a more fiery passion.

Their tongues danced around each other in a fight for power and pride. Trying to gain the advantage, Kagome stood up form the bed and pushed Sesshomaru on his back on the bed. She learned forward and began kissing him on the neck and towards the lip making him wince at her absence.

"Stop teasing me Kagome, you know I don't like it when you tease me lovely."

"Well isn't that bad huh? The thing is you can't stop me now can you?"

She giggled cutely and then placed her legs around his waist straddling him as she bent down for another kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes grew fiery red as he responded to her touch by racking his hands down her slim back and trying to rip off his shirt that she wore.

She slapped his hands away and waved a slim finger at him with a menacing grin.

"Naughty Sesshomaru! You don't get the whole package after you haven't read the card!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with confused and almost queer eyes as he pushed her off him gently and walked towards the door.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVING YOU BASTARD?"

Kagome rushed up towards the door and spread her arms out blocking his way towards the door with a triumphant smile on her mischievous face.

"Why are you blocking my way?"

"I want to make sure you don't go."

"You're a mental case right?"

"I think I got that from rubbing off you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"If you take it the wrong way, yes."

"Not a very nice insult I think."

"What are you going to do Sesshomaru? Punish little Kagome?"

Kagome grinned as she stepped away from the door and walked up towards Sesshomaru with a mysterious smile on her face. She wrapped one leg around his waist and placed her hand on his head, bringing it down for a kiss.

He took the invitation and lapped at her mouth as they molded together once more.

-

"Sesshomaru!"

A soft murmur was heard from his lips and Kagome pouted cutely as she crawled up on top of him and punched him in the chest.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Your wake up call!"

"At 4 in the afternoon?"

"Well you slept, so it can be a wake up call!"

She was making less and less sense by the minute and Sesshomaru was feeling like a bump on a log because the entire day he had spent it with Kagome. He had done absolutely no work and it was almost a break, his first break in 30 years.

"Sesshomaru! I want to get out of this house! I've been cooped up here for ages!"

"It's only been about 2 weeks."

"Feels longer."

"Where would you want to go anyways?"

"Mall, visit some friends, eat dinner at somewhere fancy, shop, make fun of other designer's shit, play arcade games, eat a strawberry and vanilla shake at Java, go to the carnival, and that's it."

"You have a long list for a one day thing."

"Who says it's for one day?"

"So, where would you like to go first?"

"MALL!"

That answered that as Kagome kicked Sesshomaru out of the room so she could get ready and change for the mall.

"It's a visit to the mall and she kicked me out to get ready! Women these days! Why do I even agree to her?"

'BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER YOU IDIOT! LISTEN TO YOUR CONCIOUS!'

Sesshomaru signed inwardly as he strutted around in his towel naked as the day he was born and into his room, ignoring the drooling glances from his young maids.

"I should fire those imbeciles"

-

-Ring-

"Hello, this is the Kazanna residence. We're not available right now so if you need Sango press 1, if you need Miroku press 2, if you need the maid press 3, if your family press 4, if you're Kagome and trying to reach us please hang up and never ever call again. Thank and bye!"

-BEEP-

"Sango get your fat lazy ass up and start getting ready! Going to the mall at 5 PM and if you aren't there and don't call my cell, I'll hunt you down, throw you in the ravine and watch you drown woman! So pick up your damn phone!"

"Hello?"

"SANGO!"

"Kagome? Are you alright? Where have you been? What are you doing? What do you mean mall? With who? Who's taking you? What are you buying? Is it a special occasion? What are you going to wear? Which stores are we going to go to? How much cash are you bringing along? What kind of car are you going to drive? Are you going to hit on the cashier boys? Are you going to run towards Vanity? Are you going to go up the elevator or the stairs? Where do you want to meet?"

"Why are you asking me so many damn questions?"

"Good question, I would like to know why I am asking you so many damn questions."

"You're hormonal aren't you?"

"Don't we all wish?"

"Anyways, I'll be at the mall with Sesshomaru, also my credit card and I guess we'll figure out some designs there."

"Kagome, we need to talk alone in private and not over the phone."

"What about on Friday we talk at the Pearl Rose Café because I'll be working and I have a few breaks then?"

"That's fine with me; I'll meet you at the mall with the rest of the crew."

"Okay, bye."

-CLICK-

Kagome nodded to herself and slipped out of the bathtub and placed a white robe around her slim body. She wadded towards the closet which Sesshomaru had picked and made for her during her 3 day craziness frenzy.

A maid entered the room and bowed down low towards Kagome. She raced towards the closet, opened it and picked out a few items and laid them out on the bed.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing in my room?"

"Sesshomaru-sama said I should be helping you choose what to wear for your day out madam."

"Oh, I see. Is he always sending people to do his job around women?"

The maid giggled nervously but giggled none the less.

Kagome nodded and dug into the closet and pulled out a purple colored babydoll tunic and a pair of destroyed jeans. She rummaged around for a pair of black stilettos and a black Prada bag.

"I really don't think I need your help so you can go back to your chores or just chill here for a while."

"Really can I miss?"

"Sure why not, and while you're at it you can take some stuff from this closet because it's all too much for me. I personally don't like some of these designers and would commit suicide if I had to wear their stuff."

The maid gasped with happiness and started her spree of pure bliss as she swam through the heavenly wardrobe.

While the maid was happily searching while Kagome changed into her clothing and began curling her hair. She let her black tresses fall with a bounce towards her bosom and back. She walked out of the bathroom with elegance as the maid looked up and almost dropped her mouth at the woman's grace.

Kagome noticed the young girl's averted gaze and aved a hand in her soft immature face.

"Hey you okay?"

The maid regained her composure and dusted her apron off with a bright red blush on her cheery cheeks. She had never been caught off like now in front of Sesshomaru's lady. She felt so embarrassed for her actions in front of someone who seemed like a queen ruling a large land of wealthy lands.

"How may I be of service to you madam?"

"Nothing really, are you done?"

"Almost madam. Do you have a liking to Kate Spade?"

"NO! Take it away!"

The maid giggled loudly and nodded her head and was carrying a bundle of things, not much and no too little but as much as it was necessary to not be greedy.

"Well you can be dismissed or whatever they say."

"It's dismissed Madam. I enjoyed staying with you and receiving your gifts."

"No problem, but keep it between you and me."

"Yes Madam."

The maid literally skipped out of the room with her face lit up with happiness with her bundle of new extravagant items which I would kill to get.

Kagome gathered up and stuffed a dress and a pair of heels for the dinner later in a Burberry suitcase and strolled out of the room with a smile on her innocent angel like face.

-

Not one of my favorite stories or my best. My apologies my faithful readers. Thank you all for the reviews which I enjoyed greatly! And sorry about the Sango bashing Miroku to death parts, its life and my story. I win. Anyways, REVIEW again! This chapter is long and I updated quicker than usual. So REVIEW!


	11. The Flight of The Future

**As The Angel Weeps**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know what? I am pissed, beyond angry. I AM SO FUCKING MAD! You want to know why? I don't think I even got 10 reviews for my last chapter! You see why I didn't update? Huh? Seriously, I usually get maybe 20-50 a chapter but only 10 and maybe less is absurd. If you want to tell me how much I suck then say it out loud and proud and I'll stop writing. So here is your next chapter, and if I don't update, start reviewing geniuses.

I have an odd feeling that I shouldn't update until I have 300 reviews. What do you people think? Too much? Get over it, read, and review smart asses! And I thank my faithful companions who do update every time they can so I have SOME sort of inspiration. I do love being a bitch. Too bad you people don't. Start reviewing.

**Disclaimer**

Don't you dare sue me because you're mad that I didn't update and I don't own Inuyasha because I'm not filthy rich. Thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap**

"Well you can be dismissed or whatever they say."

"It's dismissed Madam. I enjoyed staying with you and receiving your gifts."

"No problem, but keep it between you and me."

"Yes Madam."

The maid literally skipped out of the room with her face lit up with happiness with her bundle of new extravagant items which I would kill to get.

Kagome gathered up and stuffed a dress and a pair of heels for the dinner later in a Burberry suitcase and strolled out of the room with a smile on her innocent angel like face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha was sick. Not ill sick. He was sick of every goddamn pathetic thing I his wasted life. He had thrown everything away to women he didn't even know and used him for a good night's fuck and his money. Kikyou was still calling him and claiming to the news media that she had dumped him and he refused profoundly he move out of HER house. But Inuyasha didn't even watch TV or read much so he barely noticed the hidden photographers roaming around his garden.

Then again, Inuyasha didn't give a damn about them both because in the middle of the night he had ripped off one of their arms and thrown it to his faithful Doberman, Yaoki who had the pleasure of a tasty meal.

It was sick, but kind of funny in the sickening way of man kind. He sat on his leather couch in the middle of his antique living room that was the size of a shopping mall in his boxers with a cigarette I his mouth. The living room was filled with smoke and cigarette butts littering the turquoise colored marble floor which was once was visible with clarity but now hardly able to be made out of as marble.

Every time he stopped by the Tessaiga building to see if Kagome was there, she wasn't. Most of Sesshomaru's employees even commented that they hadn't seen even their boss at work. Heck, Sesshomaru didn't even go out for coffee breaks due to his workaholic addiction. But he was gone for over a month and either Kagome or Sesshomaru had been seen anyway.

Inuyasha thought that this act of rebellion would infuriate Inutashio but instead, Inutashio was happy beyond relief and filled in for Sesshomaru without complaint and enjoyed toying with the very young and voluptuous secretaries which Miroku had hired. Inuyasha was lost beyond relief. He was missing out on all the events happening. Hell he didn't even know what day of the week it was.

All day Inuyasha sat on his couch, only standing up and moving about when he had to use the restroom, eat something, or get more cigarettes. He was bored out of his mind that he was using over a pack a day. Hell, he could afford it. The only thing he sat about was the only raven haired goddess which had abandoned him for the prince of ice who was stolid all day and night. Why would anyone do such a foolish act?

The brother both had the money, looks, and cars but why had the goddess of everlasting piece, no angel that dropped out from heaven take comfort into the lure of darkness, Satan? Why would god pair his right hand angel with the devil himself? Sesshomaru was the complete imported package of coldness. He never smiled, grinned, or showed any emotion. No one could read under his well protected mask. Inuyasha was a bomb about to go off, full of energy, and always ready to tackle any gang. Which would be the more practical answer? Inuyasha of course, or was it?

Her raven locks which bounced slightly as she walked gracefully while the virtuoso sang his song of beauty to this angel. Her cheeks flushed naturally blossoming the absolute innocence on her porcelain face which illuminated the darkness in anyone. Her curvy yet slender hips which made any man drool. Her petite figure of fiery power and competition thrived in her veins. Her turquoise eyes which hypnotized the few people of magnificence and glory. She was perfect. And she wasn't his. But that was all about to change.

- - -

"Sango-chan. I'm famished! Can we please stop by a restaurant to grab a bite? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Kagome-chan! We just ate ice cream at Baskin Robin's 5 fucking minutes ago? Are you PMSing or pregnant damnit? You are worse than me."

Sango laughed heartedly as she continued to drive the cherry colored Mustang down the highway with a disgruntled Kagome in the passenger seat raising up the stereo volume to where the car floor shook.

Kagome didn't answer Sango's question back and instead just stayed quiet while listening to the techno music blasting from the stereo in the back. This wasn't normal. Usually Kagome would glare at Sango and fight her back with a loud and ever so growing conversation but instead Kagome was quiet as ever.

"Kagome-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Sango."

Kagome never said Sango's name without chan unless it was serious business or something bad was about to happen and Kagome was going to be involved. The possibilities of hell were endless.

"Hai Kagome-chan?"

"I'm late over 2 weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't had my period and it's been over 2 weeks. And I didn't realize it until you asked if I was pregnant. Pull over at the nearest pharmacy."

Sango obeyed and sped towards the Eckerd's on her right and swerved into one of the vacant parking lots. She and Kagome rushed out of the car and into the pharmacy and straight into the isle where condoms and pregnancy tests were.

"Which one are you looking for Kagome?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I've never had to use one of these before!"

"Just take a whole shit load of them and we'll test them out at Sesshomaru's place."

Both girls grabbed every pregnancy test they could lay hands on and sprinted towards the cash register where the salesgirl stood bug eyed at the amount they had.

They both ran out to the car and Sango went from 0 to 150 mph in 10 seconds flat, somehow and sped through traffic towards Sesshomaru's house and both girls didn't hesitate to run into Kagome and Sesshomaru's room and lock the door.

"Give me one of them now Sango!"

Sango ripped open a package and handed Kagome the stick as she bounded off to the bathroom.

"Where do I go pee?"

"I don't know! Read the instructions Kagome!"

Sango bounced up and down on the king sized bed filled with black silk sheets and impatiently bit her lip trying to find out the truth about Kagome. Kagome walked out of the bath room with the stick in her hand and sat next to Sango on the bed.

"What does it say Kagome?"

"I don't know. It hasn't been 2 minutes yet so I don't know yet."

"What are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Sesshomaru. I don't know if he would want to know about it though. He has a big project going for him and if he has one distraction, his whole company could go down and I don't want to do that to him."

"But you love him don't you?"

"I suppose, I've never been in love before. Whenever I see him my heart leaps out of my throat and I'm filled with happiness and joy. I love the way he's patient with me and how he holds me in his arms day and night. Is that love? Knowing that you would die for a person even though it was pointless?"

"Haha, Kagome. You make me laugh."

Both girls giggled and were more light hearted.

"I guess I should look at the stick now huh?"

"I guess so Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath and held the stick up towards her face and starred at the stick. There was a smiley face on it. The face of a future.

- - -

There was a knock on the door. The butler opened the door and there stood a tall and mighty Sesshomaru with a smirk on his handsome face. The butler took Sesshomaru's business suit coat and folded it into his arms as Sesshomaru took off his shoes and slipped on some slippers as he proceeded up the marble stairs.

Maids bowed down to his figure as he magnificently walked away from them. He felt powerful. He had must earned his ass another couple billions of dollars by destroying his rival company, Naraku Inc. The fact that he had taken everything from the hideous man made Sesshomaru grin excitedly and was excited to tell Kagome about the news.

When he approached his chambers he heard loud crying from inside and some muffled voices of Kagome and Sango. He leaned towards the door and with his ear close to it.

"Sango! What do I do? I don't know if I should take this as good or bad news? I mean I'm not even married to this man and I have his child? What do I do?"

"Kagome, you love him don't you?"

Kagome nodded her head as she wiped away her tears with her trembling hand as it still held the dreaded pregnancy test which made Kagome want to cry even harder.

"Does he love you back?"

Kagome shrugged. She was worried that Sesshomaru wanted no child in his life what so ever and if she had one, he would disown their child. Did he love Kagome enough to take her and their child as his family? Marry her and live happily ever after? Kagome was lost without a clue. How did this all happen to her?

"You have to tell him Kagome. If you don't, I will and it won't be better if I did. I'm sure he would rather hear from you that you have his child. A child is a gift Kagome. You have one as conceived now and I'm happy that you get to take the responsibility of love. If Sesshomaru doesn't love you, he doesn't and he just used you as a good fuck. If he does, which he better, he'll take you and his child in."

"I don't know Sango. He's a business man. Shrewd yet faithful and the man of my dreams. You know the guy you day dream about in college and in high school, thinking about the perfect person in your life. He's everything to me but what am I to him? I'm not sure. And with this baby, I don't know what I'm going to do. Will he accept it? Will he accept me? I don't want to end up as a single mother in the middle of no where. I want my baby to be raised by a mother and father."

Sango only sighed and hugged her frightened friends. So many things could go wrong if Kagome did or didn't have the baby. She just didn't know what to say and it was up to the couple to figure out what to do about it.

She rocked Kagome back and forth like a mother shushing a baby to sleep while Kagome cried her eyes out and tried to think things over. It was too fast. Kagome just needed to accept the truth and try to find out what her destiny was as an angel. She was holding in her womb the baby of her savior.

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond words. He loved Kagome. He was happy that she had conceived. But the media, family, and earthly things crowded his mind. Media would go crazy about his pregnant girlfriend and she would be bombarded with unwanted guests. They weren't married so many people of the company would think differently about their relationship, and the fact that she loved him and had faith in Sesshomaru made him gleeful.

He was going to be a daddy, a daddy of a baby. To cradle a life of his own in his own arms while he watched the mother give love and life to everything around him. What started out as a business deal was turning into a TV drama, a soap opera. Kagome was only halfway done with the hotel café and everything was just hurtled into one jump and Sesshomaru felt like he was about to miss it.

How could a baby be conceived in the mist of lust? Or was it love?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's an okay long chapter in my opinion. I kind of twisted things around and more things are going to be twisted and maybe in a while the story might end. You never know do you know? Please review because I don't know how to continue the story from this point. Well you know which button to click it's in the left hand corner that SCREAMS review. Thanks for most of your support. I hope most of you all are enjoying your summer vacation!

XOXO

Missy


	12. Touch of an Angel

**As The Angel Weeps**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**If you don't like me talking like a bitch, I advise you to stay away from the next paragraph and if you do and you complain, I don't write because of your stupidity! Thanks and just scroll on down to the Recap section or the part of the story people enjoy please!**

**I MEAN IT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY BITCHYNESS**

**I REALLY REALLY MEAN IT! SO SKIP AND IF YOU DID NOT LIKE THE PREVIOUS ANGER PROBLEM I HAVE LOL! TOUGH LUCK BECAUSE THIS IS THE THIRD AND FINALY WARNING! DO NO READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH AND COMPLAIN IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY BITCHNESS!**

I know this sounds very awkward. But I have to admit, I enjoyed reading about how bitchy you thought I was. Brings out the truth huh? I don't apologize for being a bitch, because if you don't like it, it's not my problem, itsonly anopinion. And a lot of you people put a lot of thought and effort into the reviews which in other words labeled me as a bossy, spoiled, and demanding bitch and goddamn I couldn't be prouder. Actually, I could, but I like to exaggerate a little. Thanks for the reviews, even thought I know more than 150 people stopped by. TEAR but it's my job to write, not make everyone happy. Also, if you re reading this and fuming… you should've read the top part that's in BOLD. You flame, I don't write for 6 months because I warned you three freaking times and you read it anyways. Curiosity killed the cat! But if I find your flames about my bitchyness amusing, I'll rethink the idea of taking so long to update. Enjoy Chapter 12.

**Disclaimer**

If I owned Inuyasha or anything that belonged to the darned owner… I would have a very sexy Cadillac Escalade and a 5 million dollar mansion INSTEAD of a box and a skateboard. Sarcasm.. YES!

PS. I still don't own Inuyasha and I don't skateboard!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap**

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond words. He loved Kagome. He was happy that she had conceived. But the media, family, and earthly things crowded his mind. Media would go crazy about his pregnant girlfriend and she would be bombarded with unwanted guests. They weren't married so many people of the company would think differently about their relationship, and the fact that she loved him and had faith in Sesshomaru made him gleeful.

He was going to be a daddy, a daddy of a baby. To cradle a life of his own in his own arms while he watched the mother give love and life to everything around him. What started out as a business deal was turning into a TV drama, a soap opera. Kagome was only halfway done with the hotel café and everything was just hurtled into one jump and Sesshomaru felt like he was about to miss it.

How could a baby be conceived in the mist of lust? Or was it love?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 11**

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep as the moonlight beam shadowed her tortured and moving body towards the opaque marble floor. Impossible to see isn't it? But with Sesshomaru's inner strength he could see the very light outline of his lover in pain.

Why was she so concealed inside that she was holding everything in. During the daylight, Kagome had the personality of an enchanted princess of happiness but during the dark hours of her rest, deep inside, fear welled up inside her and she released little of it. Instead she held everything in and was tortured from the inside out.

Sesshomaru's thought were lost to the business world and drifted towards the future. How was he going to express this discovery towards the media without losing some audience to his social life and maybe some to his formal? How would other women react to Kagome, would they try to hurt her and their baby? How would the baby grow up in the business world filled with twists and turns? Would Kagome and the baby stay with him? Would he be his wife?

Questions flooded through his mind and echoed over and over again in the mist of dreary pain and adolescence. He felt like a teenager again, confused, worried, and frustrated. He never felt like this when it came to business matters. He knew what to do. If he was about to go bankrupt, he would advertise the hotel some more and make a public appearance and customers would flood in just in a matter of hours. But Sesshomaru had no power over what would happen over the next 9 months.

It was almost dreadful that Sesshomaru didn't have complete control over something he wanted and needed so badly. It felt like pure torture to him. He dazed at Kagome's tortured body as he saw her expression lines change every now and then. Kagome was in pain and she needed him. No matter the consequences, Sesshomaru vowed deep inside his soul, that he wouldn't lose Kagome or their child, even if it meant losing everything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha stalked up the mansion door steps and banged heavily on the solid wooden double doors. The golden handle turned and there stood Sesshomaru with an emotionless mask and a dark look of depression on his face. Inuyasha returned the look with a satisfied smirk and a twitch of his ears.

"I had a feeling the screeching tires of the Ferrari and loud crashing of the car into the fountain were you. What is your business here tonight Inuyasha?"

"I have no business with you Sesshomaru, my business concerns Kagome and only her. I don't think you'll need her acquaintance here anymore. Where is she?"

Sesshomaru growled ferociously and pushed Inuyasha away from the door. His eyes grew a deep blood red as he gripped Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up towards the air. His demon marks appeared on his forehead and cheek as he snarled nastily towards his sibling and threw him towards the ground, 25 feet away from the door steps. Sesshomaru's tail appeared wrapped around his shoulder and an ancient haori appeared on his body instead of modern day clothes with 3 swords by his side.

"Leave this place immediately hanyou. I do not want you to disturb my mate at any time or point with your insanity."

"Oh! Scary Sesshomaru and his demon side! Do you think I will listen to you? Kagome is mine! She is not your mate! She is mine and only mine and I will do anything to take her back to which she belongs to!"

Inuyasha returned Sesshomaru's snarl with a roar of anger and his nails grew longer and his eyes turned a crimson blood red. His teeth grew out into fangs and a crescent moon appeared on his forehead, half covered by his silver hair. His baggy jeans and wife beater were replaced by a red haori and a sword by his side.

"I haven't seen you in your turn form for centuries now. Threatened by me, Youkai? Scared that a little bitty hanyou would have the power to take away the one you think belongs to you? You should be threatened, because Kagome will be mine!"

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha. Kagome is my mate. You shall not touch a single hair on her head!"

"You know Sesshomaru, I have the power to take everything you have right now and make it my own. Just like that, I can destroy you without a single thought. Do you want to lose the hotel to me? I can take it, this house, and your life, everything that you've worked for. I can take it for myself and you would lose all that for Kagome. I know your selfish Sesshomaru. I know you will not lose everything just for Kagome because you're a cold blooded killer. Hand her over before you lose everything you've worked for to your half-brother!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed amber as he growled and unsheathed his sword. His head was spinning with emotions. He loved Kagome. He wanted to have his baby. He wanted to be with her. He would do anything to keep what he cared about most. He remembered his vow.

He refused to lose her and their child.

"Take it Inuyasha. Take the house, the company, all my money, it matters nothing to me as much as Kagome does. She is worth more than what I have. I will lose everything to be with her! Do as much damage as you can. It shall not affect me."

Inuyasha stood bewildered at his sibling's response. He believed that Sesshomaru would care more about the company and money instead of a human girl whom he knew Sesshomaru despised humans for the past centuries. Didn't everything Sesshomaru had worked for over 100 years even matter to him? Apparently not, Inuyasha screamed angrily and unsheathed his own sword and licked the tip of it.

"If you believe that Kagome is worth more than all this, you are surely brainwashed. I shall take everything you've worked for and what you desire most, Kagome. I will take it all from your cold, dead hands."

Their swords clashed as they were now face to face and snarling at each other fiercely. Inuyasha clawed at Sesshomaru's face but they both separated swiftly and landed on opposite sides of the patio of the mansion. Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru with his sword, yelling and screaming as Sesshomaru blocked his attack and jumped up wards and kicked Inuyasha upside the head making him slam into the ground.

Inuyasha jumped up and rubbed his head in pain and screamed once more and ran towards Sesshomaru once more with his sword pointed right at his heart. This was it; Sesshomaru could be killed with this one attack. Lady Luck was on his side. Sesshomaru was distracted and confused and not concentrated on his defense. With this weakness, Sesshomaru was as good as dead.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagome on the patio door steps in a silk bathrobe and a pale white face as she looked in shock at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"DIE SESSHOMARU!"

Inuyasha jumped up for an attack and swung his sword downwards and close his eyes. It was the end. Kagome would finally be his.

"INUYASHA! You stupid bastard!"

Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru and spread her arms out wide and screamed with all her might, hoping Inuyasha would notice and stop the attack before it was too late. She turned her head towards Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile and mouthed 'I love you'.

Inuyasha didn't look and swung his sword down, Sesshomaru saw this and pushed Kagome away from himself and countered the attack, making Inuyasha fly towards a tree and fall unconscious from the blow. Sesshomaru dropped his sword and scrambled his way towards Kagome, who was lying no the ground from when Sesshomaru had pushed her away.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! ANSWER ME!"

Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome's limp body into his arms and held her tightly. She couldn't leave him. She was weak; his push could have hurt her badly. He wasn't thinking straight but it was the only way out so she wouldn't die. He couldn't lose her.

"Sesshomaru. I have something to tell you."

Sesshomaru looked up towards Kagome's angelic face and pecked her on the forehead and glazed at her turquoise eyes.

"What is it Kagome? Tell me."

Kagome breathed in deeply but she was in pain. Her stomach throbbed from the inside out and she felt like needles were pricking her and burning her alive from pain.

"Sesshomaru, I love you."

He looked at her weakening figure and smiled for the first time ever in his entire life. A tear dribbled down his porcelain face. His eyes stung, he never had felt the feeling of tears forming in his eyes and himself expressing his pain, anger, or happiness

He felt a soft touch of silky skin wipe his single tear away from his cheek. It was Kagome's, the touch of an angel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWWW! I bet you weren't expecting that! Puahaaha! I am sorry but I had to shift the story since you never know, it might come to an end. OR MAYBE NOT! Believe me people, this is definitely not the last chapter! Yes I know its short but oh well. Guess what? I'm going to California! YES! So don't expect any updates from me for a long time! Because I got to go to HOT IMPORTS NIGHT! YAYYYYYYY! Oh yea… AND REVIEW! THANKSSSSSSSSS

XOXO

Missy


	13. New Faces and Old Recognitions

**As The Angel Weeps**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note Read the first paragraph if you want but the second paragraph of the A/N is for the story and the first is just some bull shit for a specific reader who is still upset over some words. Thanks**

LMAO. I like the amusement in reviews. If you wanna find out how to not read a fanfiction and try to change the world single-handedly, ask my opinionated readers if you want to call them that. Yes, I know, two years for a fanfiction is long. I can't help the fact that maybe my schedule is jacked up and some people's isn't. Actually, I don't know if I can but w/e. Also, if you don't like the first chapter of the fanfiction, why the hell do you read the rest of it? Eh, w/e if you wanna or not, it's not like I'm you so I can't do anything about it. Anyways, keep getting mad if you want, I'm not going to actually give a crap because you were upset with my 11th chapter bitchyness and you still tripping over my other A/N. If you wanna keep showing your opinions, I mean more power to you and well, your very long reviews. I'm not going to explain every single mistake I make b/c I'm not some perfect person. Anyways, if you got an opinion, write, say, w/e you want with it. It's not like I'm some sensitive person who's going to change everything to suit everyone's needs. If I'm a bitch, I am, its called being human and not giving a damn. FYI, that was 2 chapters ago and I wrote that bitchy A/N about half a year ago.Thanks.

**READ THIS PART PLEASE! ------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----> **Do you guys mind if I add like a billion more characters into the story? B/c now I wanna change it. But I'm split in two parts and not knowing what to do. Should I continue with the story line I have or should I tweak it up, a lot? I would like your opinions and advice for this please! Thanks again people. And I would really like to thank those people who are very patient and don't try to freak out on me and blame me for the destruction of the perfect world of happy people and literature. Sarcasm, well the perfect world, happy people, literature, and destruction part Also, please, do not make your reviews super duper long so I die from reading them! If you want, well, ok, and if you want to shorten them up, sweet and simple, thanks. It isn't a huge deal I'm going to freak out about. Thanks! Oh and also, please do not advertise in my fanfiction reviews, I'm not a billboard and no soliciting! LOL thanks!

**Disclaimer**

LALALALALA! I don't own Inuyasha, but you shouldn't care anyways!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap**

Sesshomaru gently picked Kagome's limp body into his arms and held her tightly. She couldn't leave him. She was weak; his push could have hurt her badly. He wasn't thinking straight but it was the only way out so she wouldn't die. He couldn't lose her.

"Sesshomaru. I have something to tell you."

Sesshomaru looked up towards Kagome's angelic face and pecked her on the forehead and glazed at her turquoise eyes.

"What is it Kagome? Tell me."

Kagome breathed in deeply but she was in pain. Her stomach throbbed from the inside out and she felt like needles were pricking her and burning her alive from pain.

"Sesshomaru, I love you."

He looked at her weakening figure and smiled for the first time ever in his entire life. A tear dribbled down his porcelain face. His eyes stung, he never had felt the feeling of tears forming in his eyes and himself expressing his pain, anger, or happiness

He felt a soft touch of silky skin wipe his single tear away from his cheek. It was Kagome's, the touch of an angel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 13**

A tall, slender man in a white lab coat stalked out from the elevator and stepped into the hideously loud ER. He saw a woman sitting in the corner with her finger bleeding lightly, yet her face was sheet white. He also saw a large man lying on 4 chairs with a 2nd degree burn on his arm. It was complete chaos. He tip toed over to the office booth and asked the nurse on duty for some patient papers to analyze them before he called them into his room.

"Good evening Doctor Yokishira."

"It's actually good morning, well 3AM nurse. I think the long hours are getting to you, Sakura-san. Better ask the boss for a long vacation and maybe I can join you!"

The petite nurse blushed at his comment and just nodded with a small smile on her heart shaped face which was as charming as the rose sitting in the blue vase on the counter. The man flipped through the papers and sighed heavily from the lack of amusement from the patients. It was rather a sick way to think, but he wanted a challenge for once in the ER besides paper cuts and razor burns.

Not to say working in the ER wasn't fun, but mostly all of the patients would seek out private clinics instead of the local city hospital for care of their injury. He set the clipboard down on the counter and scratched his head of raven hair. His long braid swished back and forth behind him as he nodded towards the nurse and walked away slowly.

"Maten can take care of the patients, they're only minor injuries. Damn, I wish right now that something major happened so I could jump into action. That would be kick ass!"

The man pumped his first in the air and smiled, causing onlookers to stare and sweat drop at the doctor's actions. His cell phone vibrated in his lab coat pocket and he flipped it open and answered with a yell, "Speak to me!"

"Goddamn you are one hell of a loud bastard!"

"It's a pleasure Sesshomaru to have you call me at 3AM in the morning while I'm still working my shift, but what can I do for you?"

"I got my obnoxious brother on his way to the ER because we got into a little fight and he's still in his demon form. I need you to cover for me and make sure no one notices."

"What about the paramedics? Didn't they notice dog ears?"

"No, I gave two of them black eyes; I don't think they can see very well."

"Brutal! But I like how you think. Well I'm on it. Is there anything else?"

"This woman I'm with, she's injured also from the fight and I need you to check her ASAP! Make sure no one knows she is here; make sure no one knows that the three of us were here. Hack into the system and delete the files or distract the nurse, I don't know! But do something! Also, get every single demon into this ER room that is loyal to the Tessaiga family and legacy. Contact Rin and tell her to meet me."

"Wow, that's a lot to ask me for now isn't it Sesshomaru?"

"Shut the hell up and get to work!"

"Alright, alright I'm on it boss man!"

"Do not fail me or you know the consequences Yokishira!"

"I thought we were on a first name basis Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up and get to work before I rip your damn head off and feed it to my dogs!"

"Do you even have dogs?"

"I'LL GET SOME OF THE UGLIEST AND MOST BRUTAL ONES THEN!"

The man heard a click on the other line and he stuffed his phone into his pocket as he walked back to the ER and walked behind the counter and told the nurse to take an hour break and that he would take over. As Sakura left, he hacked into the system and deleted all the Tessaiga files but he saw another name, Higurashi.

"Damn, is that Sesshomaru's woman? Goddamn he didn't tell me what his woman's name was and I only deleted two files. If I delete a file unnecessarily, I'll be screwed over. Goddamn. Should I be safe? But the media could get this. Damn."

"DOCTOR YOKISHIRA! YOU ARE NEEDED IN ROOM 102A and 503C! PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY! DOCTOR YOKISHIRA!"

The speaker died down and everyone starred at the man sitting by the computer blowing his bangs out of his face. He glanced up and stared at everyone with a blank face.

"What did I do?"

"DOCTOR YOKISHIRA! YOU ARE NEEDED IN ROOM 102A and 503C! PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY! DOCTOR YOKISHIRA!"

The man sighed as he left the Higurashi file intact and signed off his name. He hated the damned speaker but then again, it never called his name unless it was urgent.

"Whoop Dee Doo! Play time has just begun!"

The doctor skipped out of the ER with a big smile on his face and all the patients wondering to themselves how they got into this mess with a mad doctor on the loose in the damn hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours had passed, Sesshomaru stood by the patient room door with his head up against the wall. He hadn't done anything but stand by the door ever since he came to the hospital. He was disguised in old baggy clothes, sunglasses, and a beanie with his hair tied up and tucked behind him. His demon features had disappeared and he was back in his human form once more.

He had a never ending guilt growing inside him as every minute passed by. Sesshomaru wanted to see what was going on. He wanted to be in control but he wasn't and he was hopelessly standing by the sidelines watching disaster happen over and over again. He wanted to cry his eyes out and yell the air out of his lungs. He wanted to be the one suffering, not Kagome. He wanted so many things but they weren't within his grasp.

The door cracked open with an eerie creek as the doctor stepped out of the room with a emotionless face. Sesshomaru had stepped aside and looked the doctor straight in the eyes even with his sunglasses, sending chills up the doctor's spine.

"She's fine Sesshomaru, just a few bruises but no broken bones."

He breathed a sigh of relief as he took his sunglasses off and placed them in his pocket and wiped away the tiredness in his eyes. Inside he was leaping for joy. Kagome was safe.

"You know Sesshomaru, I'll be happy to tell you that your kids are fine and you are one damn lucky bastard to have her by your side you sly dog!"

"What do you mean kids? Like plural?"

"You mean you don't know? We did an ultrasound on her and it looks like she got twins inside her belly right about now. We don't know the sex of them but we saw two little heads and two little bodies and we know that can be only one thing. Congratulations Sesshomaru! You got two little ones to torture!"

Sesshomaru growled fiercely at the doctor as he sweat dropped and waved his hand apologetically. He tried to laugh it off but the doctor knew he hit a soft spot when he made his comments. Still under Sesshomaru's angry gaze he said hi to a nurse passing by and tried to act like he wasn't frightened.

"Do you want to know about your little brother?"

"Half-brother!"

"Okay.. Well he's in the recovery room with a lovely gash in his shoulder that'll make him not able to use his left arm for quite a while and a lot of bruises everywhere. What did you guys fight about? I mean the last time Inuyasha came into the ER like this was when we were just getting out of college."

"That's none of your business. Just make sure Inuyasha knows nothing of Kagome's presence here or anything about her pups. Keep him as far away from her!"

"Are you leaving Sesshomaru?"

"No, but if I know my half brother, he'll do anything to get close to her."

The doctor only nodded.

"Dude, you should go get something to eat or get some rest. You look like you just came out of someone's garbage can."

Sesshomaru nodded but still glared at the doctor.

"I'm going in to be with Kagome. Do not mention to anyone we are here. Did you delete our files?"

"Well yours and Inuyasha's but I didn't know your woman's last name so I still haven't deleted hers. Do you know what her last name is?"

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the doctor with angry amber eyes and growled again fiercely. If the doctor didn't get to delete the file quickly, half the people in the hospital would come in an angry mob and try to kill her. Who would want some lonesome fashion designer with no money to carry the children of the great Tessaiga fortune heir?

"It's Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Hurry up and delete you idiot and don't come back unless you have! Am I clear Doctor Yokishira?"

"Yes sir! I'll get right on it!"

The doctor ran away from the angry Sesshomaru and jumped near the closest computer and started looking up the files with lighting speed. While the doctor was doing that, Sesshomaru stepped into the room and saw a figure lying helplessly on the hospital bed.

Beads of sweat dribbled down her face and she was tossing and turning in her sleep like before the fight had begun. He stepped closer towards the bed and grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. His eyes stung fiercely as he continued to hold Kagome's hand.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. This is my entire damn fault."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright white light right in front of his eyes. He growled at the light and slashed at it, breaking it easily. Darkness returned to him as he began to breathe in and out heavily.

"What the fuck happened?"

He felt a sting of pain travel up his arm and he yelled loudly as he turned to see the bandaged shoulder. His whole body felt like a ton of bricks fell upon him and still were.

He looked around his surroundings and saw a light blue wall and little trash bins on the wall with needles inside them. He was in a hospital bedroom, to be more accurate, a recovery room.

"Damn, the fight, KAGOME!"

Inuyasha jumped up but fell back down with infuriating pain as he growled with anger and slowly made his way up towards the bed and sat on it with his legs swinging over the side. He wanted to see Kagome this instant and he could smell her scent about a couple yards away.

The door opened and a lovely lean woman walked in gracefully. She had long brunette tresses that bounced up and down because of her large curls. She had dark brown eyes and an oval shaped face with glasses over her face. Her small frame was covered by a lab coat, a navy blue polo shirt, and a pair of black slacks. She had a stethoscope placed around her neck.

"Good afternoon Inu-chan. By the looks of this, it looks like you don't remember me! I'm crushed little Inu-chan!"

"Sayura? Mina? Mika? Midori? Alyssa? Athenia? Katrina?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! RIN! TAKURI RIN!"

"You have to be kidding me! The last time I saw you is when we were graduating college and you were so shrimpy."

"I should beat the living pulp out of you this instant, but by the looks of your situation, looks like Sesshomaru-san already has for me."

"Rin, are you doing this just to piss me off?"

"Isn't that my job Inu-chan?"

"Why are you here?"

"To check up on you, you moron! What do I look like to you? A circus clown in a white lab coat?"

"Is that a trick question Rin?"

"INUYASHA! I swear one of these days I'm going to stick a thermometer up your stuck up ass and torture you with a scalpel and rip those doggy ears off your inconsiderate head!

Inuyasha laughed it off and smiled immaturely to the infuriated Rin. They had been the closest of friends during college, he was going to become a business man and take his side by Sesshomaru when he graduated and Rin was going to be a brain surgeon. After graduation, they went on their own paths and had no contact since.

Takuri Rin was a praised brain surgeon, now working at the local hospital due to her love of helping others with less money than the higher ups. Inuyasha, he was a stay at home bum that had everything in the materialistic world. He didn't have to do anything but sleep, eat, and smoke cigarettes. Rin had reached her goal, but Inuyasha hadn't even stepped one foot into the business world.

He felt like a peasant compared to the accomplished woman standing next to him, checking over his conditions. His future had once been so bright, but now it was is ruins. He was in ruins. Everything he had worked for or cared about was taken from him. Even Kagome was taken from him by Sesshomaru. But was Kagome even once his? Everything seemed like an illusion.

"Alright then, you're doing fine Inuyasha but I advise you to stop jumping around so the IV needle doesn't get loose. You also need to stop stressing over the fight with Sesshomaru and that woman. You have to realize that you can't always get what you want and not work for it. Sesshomaru has worked his part to get the woman and all you've done is mope about it and try to take her by force. On the other hand, Sesshomaru has taken the woman into his heart and combined both their souls. They're perfect for each other."

Rin sighed deeply as she flicked the IV tube with her fingers to get more liquid through it towards Inuyasha. She had a soft spot for Sesshomaru, but he seemed taken by the woman lying in the hospital bed. She had tried for years to grasp his heart but now he seemed very content with what he had. She had never seen him so emotional about anyone before but the lady. She was green with envy but she knew she couldn't change what had taken place.

Inuyasha glanced up at Rin who was now not as cheerful as she once was. Her heart was broken, just like his. Maybe Sesshomaru and Kagome were meant to be together and Inuyasha was just going to be some unmarried bachelor who had everything he wanted but love.

"Doctor Yokishira warned me not to tell you this but this woman, Kagome has two pups in her womb. But you're so close with me I just had to. Inuyasha, this is a sign, a sign that says that they were meant to be, not you and her."

He sat there and looked upon her in shock. He wanted to grab her by the collar of her polo shirt and throw her across the room, rampage towards Kagome's room, and to make Kagome his that instant, killing the pups. But he couldn't, he was going to be an uncle, they were also his blood. They weren't his but they were family and he couldn't do that.

"Inuyasha, don't do something you'll regret. Be happy for them and don't destroy their path together. You'll find someone, but maybe for now, that person is still healing."

Rin pecked Inuyasha on the cheek and left the room with tears in her eyes. Once she reached outside, she slid down the down and cried silently with her head in her arms. She never had Sesshomaru and her hopes with him were gone. She felt lost. Almost like a glass that just shattered into a million pieces.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she looked up to see the bruised up face of Inuyasha holding her.

"It's ok Rin, I know how you feel. Maybe it's time for the two of us to move on."

"But it's so hard Inu-chan! Ever since high school, I've dreamed about Sesshomaru and me being together. And to let go of the dream and all my hopes is killing me! I don't know how to do it by myself!"

Rin sobbed as she laid her head against Inuyasha's chest. He kissed the to of her forehead and wiped away her tears with his bandaged hand.

"That's why you have me by your side."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A wave of pain vibrated throughout her entire body as she opened her eyes strain fully and starred at the blue painted ceiling. Her stomach throbbed as she tried to it up. She saw a figure by her side, flicking some sort of tube.

"Sesshomaru?"

The figure turned around walked up towards Kagome and stopped by her bed side. Her vision was blurred by as seconds passed, images began to clear up. The figure by her side wasn't Sesshomaru, instead it was a young man with a black braid wrapped around his shoulder with blue eyes. He smiled and on the side, fangs appeared.

"I'm glad to see you've awakened Higurashi-san. How do you feel?"

"I feel like someone ripped me opened and sewed me back together hastily."

"That sounds like a lovely illusion."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies Higurashi-san, allow me to introduce myself ma'am. My name is Doctor Yokishira, Yokishira Hiten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I don't know if this is a long enough chapter for you guys but I did what I could. And you see! I didn't kill Kagome or the babies! LOL. Anyways I thank you guys for the reviews and for your support I decided to update early before I go on vacation and maybe I'll update chapter 14 soon. Well school starts for me soon so I don't update much during the school year so before that, I'll write a super long chapter for you people. Thanks again and please review! I like many many reviews so I can get inspiration to write longer chapters. PUAHAHAHAHHA! LOL! Thanks once again.

XOXO

Missy


	14. Necessity

Author's note: Hello all, yes, I have returned from my 5 year hiatus. Anyways, I feel like I owe it to myself and the people out there that enjoyed my story for so long to finish this fanfiction for once and for all. In all honesty, I barely remember writing much of this or the whole story itself so I went back and re-read it. Believe me, there are a lot of things that have changed in the 5 years I have written this but my love for the Kagome-Sesshomaru pairing is still intact. My apologies to those who think my writing style has changed or that the direction of this fanfiction has changed. Perhaps it isn't to your liking but oh well. I don't know how many chapters it will take for me to end this fanfiction but this is an author's note confirming that there will eventually be an ending. Sorry for leaving you all hanging.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter

* * *

Previously:

"I'm glad to see you've awakened Higurashi-san. How do you feel?"

"I feel like someone ripped me opened and sewed me back together hastily."

"That sounds like a lovely illusion."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies Higurashi-san, allow me to introduce myself ma'am. My name is Doctor Yokishira, Yokishira Hiten."

* * *

Chapter 14: Necessity

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she tried to shake off the feeling of narcotics from her system. She tried to position herself upwards in a sitting position to get a better view of who this doctor was. Hiten was checking her vitals while filling out her chart as she struggled to get up. He simply handed her the control for the bed without looking at her and said, "Use this to help yourself up. With all the damage you've taken from the fight, you're still very weak and you're an idiot to think you have any strength." Kagome angrily took the remote from her and growled. Kagome was too proud and too stubborn to be looked as a weakling. As she used the remote to adjust the bed to her liking she continued to ponder on who exactly Hiten was. After he was done charting, he looked up to see Kagome glaring at him with piercing eyes, almost as if she was looking through his soul. Hiten shuddered at the degree of similarity that Kagome and Sesshomaru possessed when it came to glares. They both were able to produce death glares that could burn holes in the back of someone's head from mere eyes.

"So Doc, what's wrong with me exactly? And don't sugarcoat. I don't have much time to be pampered by fake smiles and reassurances."

Kagome pointed at her growing belly as a sign of her lack of time.

"The pups in your womb are growing at an alarming rate. And when I say alarming, I mean by the end of the week, you should be full term and ready to give birth. However, I must warn you that because you have not one but two half demons in your belly, you're going to go through a lot of pain. You are not carrying around normal human children Kagome. There are hanyous. They are already stronger than you. They will drain you of energy and of life. I'm actually surprised that you were able to survive this long while carrying them without any assistance. But with your injuries, you need my help if you want to survive as well as deliver these children."

Kagome looked dumbfounded as she heard these words. However, she had only listened to the first half of Hiten's explanation when he had revealed that she was having twins. Everything else had gone through one ear and out the other. Unaware of Kagome's mind being spaced out at the moment, Hiten continued on about risks and implications.

"I'm having twins?"

Hiten paused as he heard this phrase from a still dumbfounded Kagome. Obviously she hadn't listened to all the potential complications he had just uttered and sighed.

"Yes Kagome, you are having twins. HOWEVER, would you please stop spacing out and pay attention to me for a few minutes? I am trying to save your life as well as your children's."

Kagome snapped out of her trance and glared at Hiten once again and spat out, "Explain."

"Kagome you're in danger. You're going to deliver at the end of this week. We'll probably have to perform a c-section on you. It won't be pretty and we'll have to utilize all the demons we have working here in the hospital to keep your identity as well as everyone else's quiet."

"Does Sesshomaru know about all this?"

"Yes, he does. He's just as concerned as we are. You know that Inuyasha is a hanyou and his birth was pretty intense on his mother. Most human mothers that birth hanyous are known not to survive during and/or after the births."

"What do I do now?"

"Well we'll be giving you pain killers for now but mild ones. We don't want to affect the pups. And we'll be monitoring you constantly under you deliver. If we do anything intrusive, the pups will react adversely. They may still be in the womb but they are definitely strong, stronger than you and they can wreak havoc on your body. You are carrying none other than Tessaiga Sesshomaru's children."

"When you say, exactly how much pain will I be in?"

"Do you really want the answer to that Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You may be in so much pain that the thought of suicide will consume your mind."

"That's not good."

"No Higurashi-san, it isn't."

* * *

Rin was walking past the cafeteria to talk to a colleague when she saw him pacing around the tables and talking on the phone.

Sesshomaru was speaking to some employees as well as managers about the day's dealings when he noticed Rin approaching him. This girl used to follow him around and latch onto his big fluffy white tail when he was in demon form as well as pester him. However, Rin was no longer that little girl. She was a successful young woman at the peak of her career. She smiled as he hung up the phone and gave her a grin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Doctor Takuri?"

"I work here Mr. Tessaiga and the pleasure is all mine."

"How's my idiot brother?"

"Stable. Idiotic but stable. And how is Mrs. Tessaiga?"

"Unfortunately, her name is Higurashi-san."

"Ah not married yet? Not even engaged? And you have two love children with her already. How naughty."

"Speak for yourself Rin. I know you were up to no good when you were in college with Inuyasha."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rin hugged Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arms around the girl in the most brotherly way. Rin was a little sister to him. No matter how womanly she became or how successful she got, to him she would always remain the little girl that thought his tail was a toy.

"I've missed you Sesshomaru."

"I've missed you too Rin."

* * *

"You should really consider seeing him. He's in shambles about what he did to Higurashi-san. You know that he just lost control and went bonkers."

Rin sipped on the Styrofoam cup holding her coffee as she stared at Sesshomaru waiting for his response to what she had just said and suggested.

"If I see him, I may rip his bowels apart in this very hospital. Now you wouldn't want that now, would you? I can just see the headlines, "Crazy Tessaiga head tearing apart his younger brother in a hospital for some unknown reason." Can't you see it?"

"Of course I can see it but we can't have these types of shenanigans happening at my hospital now can we? Plus if you do such a thing, I'll murder you with my own two hands."

"Threat received and understood."

"Go see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Avoiding him will only prolong the inevitable. Plus, after talking to him about Kagome, I'm sure she'd want you two to patch up what's left of your relationship. He may be your half brother but he's still your brother."

Sesshomaru pondered at the words Rin said while stirring his coffee with his finger. Thanks to his demon powers, he rarely felt physical pain.

"When did you get so wise Rin?"

"When did you get so stubborn, stupid, and rich?"

"Why would you ask such an ignorant question?"

* * *

Kagome shrieked. A mind-numbing shriek that rattled everyone on the floor she was on. The pain was unbearable. She clenched her teeth and grabbed a fistful of her bed sheets. Hiten came running to the room looking alarmed as he saw Kagome's writhing figure. Kagome continued to shriek and each time it got louder and more terrifying.

"Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP."

Kagome began tearing away at the bed sheets are tears poured out of her eyes. Hiten pushed a red button and in turn several nurses appeared by his side. Kagome began clawing at her IV, attempting to rip it out.

"Get me out of here. I can't stand it. Somebody, anybody help me."

Kagome was successfully able to rip out her IV and slammed the IV stand with her fluids onto the ground, creating a loud crash that echoed throughout the hospital.

"Doctor we have to do something now. If she continues she'll only hurt herself and possibly everyone else in this room!"

Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked ravaged. Kagome looked like a starved beast ready to run as fast as she could to the nearest building. Blood was dripping down her arm from where the IV had been and she began scratching away at her face leaving deep, red cuts.

Hiten nodded in agreement to the nurse and began approaching Kagome with caution. Kagome automatically felt threatened and began throwing anything and everything at them.

"Don't get near me! Don't you dare get near me!"

Kagome grabbed a basin and began pounding the nearest nurse with it. Hiten and a few more nurses grabbed Kagome and struggled as they tried to force her onto the ground.

"Get restraints!"

After hearing that Kagome began clawing at a nurse and growled fiercely. She eyed the broken glass on the ground from when she had thrown down the fluids and grabbed a large shard. The nurses and Hiten backed away after seeing Kagome grab the shard. Hiten whispered in a nurse's ear to get as many demons on the floor as possible and she ran out of the room.

"I will use this!"

Kagome's threat also came with her pointing it to her wrist.

"Don't get near me."

Hiten approached her cautiously and said, "Kagome, don't do this. Think about your pups. Think about their lives and yours."

"What pups? What the hell are you talking about? I can't have half demons swimming in my body. I'm human. It's impossible."

"God damnit Kagome, are you really going to continue this? Think about your children and most of all think about Sesshomaru. What will happen if he sees you in this state?"

"Sesshomaru…"

Kagome dropped the shard and collapsed knees first onto the ground. With her utterance of his name, Sesshomaru rushed to her room and to her side. Kagome fell into his arms and began to weep bitterly.

"I don't know if I can do this Sesshomaru. The pain is unbearable. I can't, I can't."

Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly in his arms and stroked her hair as she began to calm down.

"I'm here Kagome. I'm not leaving your side. Your pain is my pain."

* * *

"Hiten, I thought you said she'd be okay."

"She was okay, then, the pain got worse. I warned you about this Sesshomaru. She's only human."

"So what are you suggesting? Have an abortion?"

"No Kagome is too far along for that. You have to understand the hanyou pups are much different that humans. Kagome is this only source of life at this moment. If we try to do anything, and I mean anything intrusive, then the pups will tear Kagome apart, using as much of her as they can to survive. Hanyous, especially twins are meant to be birthed by humans. It's just too much."

"So what can we do?"

"Well I've upped her pain medication quite a bit and it seems to be working. She's fast asleep as of now. But who knows when this amount of medication won't be able to keep away the pain. The medication should be alright on the pups too simply because they're hanyous. But I'm afraid our time is running short. Kagome is going to have to deliver very soon."

"I thought you said we had a week."

"I don't even know if you have a day."

* * *

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome's peaceful figure as she slept. The only sound in the room was the beeping sound from the monitor measuring her heart rate. Sesshomaru had refused to leave the room after the incident earlier in the day and ever since Sesshomaru's presence had been confirmed in the room, Kagome hadn't stirred. It was like she knew he was there subconsciously and kept on sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps at the door and turned around swiftly only to see Inuyasha there standing in the door way with a vase of flowers and a grim smile on his face.

"Hello brother."

"Hello half breed. What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing and bringing Kagome some flowers."

Inuyasha set down the flowers by her bedside and stood opposite of Sesshomaru. He saw the cuts on her face as well as the bruises on her arms from the struggle and his stomach churned. How could such a sweet girl that he had fallen for be succumbed to this. Inuyasha whispered his apologies gently into her ear and kissed her on the forehead. He looked up expecting to see Sesshomaru with a scalpel ready to poke his eye out but to his surprise Sesshomaru remained at his side of Kagome's bedside, holding her hand.

"I heard everything you said. I'm not threatened by your presence Inuyasha so I do not feel the need to harm you, as of now."

"Telepathic bastard. Well I am sorry."

"Apology acceptance is pending. Only if Kagome accepts will I do the same."

"I guess I deserve that. So how is she?"

"In rough shape. Two hanyous inside her is really taking a toll on her body and mind."

"I heard about the incident from Rin.

"Inuyasha, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did your mother, did she go through this?"

Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshomaru looked down upon all humans until Kagome came into his life and he definitely had shown disgust for Inuyasha's mother for being a human. He had never spoken a word about Inuyasha's mother nor asked.

"I wouldn't know since I was being born but from what I heard from the villagers and such, they said she almost dove off a cliff from the pain."

"But she survived after the birth, right? Mentally and physically?"

"Yeah she did."

"Do you think Kagome will survive?"

There was an air of silence in the room once Sesshomaru had asked this question. Sesshomaru was not one to ask such questions. He was not one to doubt anything. But he doubted Kagome's survival. He doubted the birth of his pups. All in all, he was afraid. This was the first time Tessaiga Sesshomaru was afraid of anything. He was afraid he would lose the three things that meant the most to him.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply before he responded.

"It's a necessity that she does."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this.


	15. Dog Ears

Author's note: I will not be altering any previous chapters that have been published on fanfiction. Yes, there are a lot of anomalies and inaccurate depictions of things, some which may not be to one's liking. However, I feel as if to continue on with the integrity of this story that things should remain the way they are with all my mistakes from 6 years ago and what not. Whoever wants to enjoy this fanfiction can enjoy it and whoever doesn't want to enjoy it can do so as well. On another side note, my apologies if there are those out there that think the whole Kagome going bezerk scene was not accurate to a true hospital situation. Mind you, there are demons involved in this story; of course it's not accurate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter

* * *

Previously:

"Do you think Kagome will survive?"

There was an air of silence in the room once Sesshomaru had asked this question. Sesshomaru was not one to ask such questions. He was not one to doubt anything. But he doubted Kagome's survival. He doubted the birth of his pups. All in all, he was afraid. This was the first time Tessaiga Sesshomaru was afraid of anything. He was afraid he would lose the three things that meant the most to him.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply before he responded.

"It's a necessity that she does."

* * *

Chapter 15: Dog Ears

Kagome continued to sleep peacefully for a few more hours. She woke up once only to ask for some water and then fell back asleep. Sesshomaru had refused to leave her bedside no matter how much Rin and Inuyasha coxed him to relax and to get some food. Sesshomaru remained stoic. After being vulnerable to Inuyasha for a brief amount of time, Sesshomaru regressed into robot mode and hadn't said a word since. Hiten returned to check up on Kagome and to ask Sesshomaru some questions but every time Hiten asked a question, Sesshomaru looked at him with piercing gold eyes filled with emptiness.

Hiten felt defeated as he left the room.

"Damn it, he's silent and she's asleep. I can't ask them about anything. I don't think he'll even speak until Higurashi-san wakes up."

He continued to walk down the hallway only to be stopped by a tap on the shoulder. Hiten turned around to see Rin behind him with a sullen look on her face.

"Ah Takuri-san, can I help you with anything?"

"Yokishira-san, what's really going on? Every time I try to visit Higurashi-san and Sesshomaru, I end up trying to talk to two corpses."

"Well after the incident Higurashi-san had, Sesshomaru has remained silent and won't leave her bedside no matter what we do."

"I understand that but I mean, why?"

"I don't know but it may have to do with the visit from Inuyasha."

"What about Higurashi-san and the pups? How's their status?"

"Stable, barely though. I've pumped so many painkillers into her system that it's a little disturbing. The only reason why I'm not too worried about it is because these children are not human. Still it can be dangerous. These are very unorthodox procedures."

"Well what do you expect from the Tessaiga family?"

* * *

Around 5 a.m. Kagome woke up to a sleeping Sesshomaru crouched over on the right side of her bed. He looked so at peace with himself and the world in his sleep. Kagome had a vague memory of what had happened prior to her falling asleep. She remembered small instances such as the glass from the fluids breaking and threatening to use a glass shard to hurt herself. Kagome shuddered at the memory. She didn't feel like herself anymore. Maybe it was the pregnancy, maybe it was the drugs, but something was not right with Higurashi Kagome.

She felt an urgent need to use the restroom. Kagome carefully unlaced her fingers from Sesshomaru's and put them gently on the bed. She hobbled on over to the bathroom with her IV. Once the door shut, she screamed.

* * *

Sesshomaru bolted up from the bed and rushed the bathroom where he found a collapsed Kagome on the floor. She was kicking her feet alongside the ground as she screamed again and again. Her breathing was uneven and shallow. She struggled to stay still as she writhed in pain all over again. This didn't feel like the same pain from before. It was much worse. She felt her insides tearing apart as if someone was inside her abdominal cavity with a knife, ripping her insides to shreds. Her heart felt like it was about to explode. It felt like blood was welling up inside of her, continuing to accumulate and continuing to drown her from the inside out. Sesshomaru yelled for Hiten and more people came running into the room.

Kagome's eyes began to glaze over. The last thing she clearly saw were Sesshomaru's golden orbs. Fear. Fear was the very last thing she saw

* * *

"Rin, you came!"

Inuyasha was in the middle of packing up the rest of things when he saw his friend walk into the room. He had a toothbrush in one hand and hospital toilet paper in the other.

"Inuyasha, why are you stealing the hospital toilet paper?"

"Well you see Rin, I broke up with Kikyou."

"Okay, now what does that have to do with toilet paper that's not yours?"

"Let's just say Kikyou kicked me out and I'll be wandering around for a bit. So I thought that there was no harm in being prepared for the worst of all scenarios."

"Isn't the home she lives in yours?"

"Yes, but most of the possessions within the house are hers. I don't feel like living in a house that's practically hers for the time being. Once she gets all her stuff out, I think I'll sell the house and start fresh."

"Start fresh?"

"Yeah, maybe climb up the business ladder. Do something different. I've been fooling around too much these past few years. I mean look at you, you're everything you ever wanted to be and I'm not."

Rin quietly looked at Inuyasha after he said that. Truthfully, part of Rin admired Inuyasha for being somewhat of a free, crazed spirit being able to do everything on a whim. But everyone has to grow up eventually.

"I can't believe you're stealing hospital toilet paper."

"Considering how much I'm going to be paying for the hospital bill, I think it's only fair that I get some toilet paper out of the deal."

"If you say so."

Rin chuckled as she made her way to the door to leave. However, she felt a hand grab her arm and she turned around, face to face with Inuyasha. He pulled her small frame closer to his and held her tightly.

"I do say so."

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She still felt very groggy as if she were in a dream. She saw blue, lots of blue. Then she heard beeping, consistent beeping. The air around her smelt like burning flesh and metallic blood. She couldn't move.

"What is this?"

She looked up to the ceiling of the room and saw glaring florescent lights. She squinted in response to the lights and looked around her surroundings. It was an endless sea of blue. The blue looked like paper though. She felt someone touching her hair. She tried moving her head but couldn't. It felt too heavy to move.

"Kagome, you're going to be okay. I promise you'll be okay."

Kagome nodded in response. The voice that had just murmured that felt so familiar but Kagome couldn't place her finger on who exactly it was speaking to her.

"Baby number one is a boy! And baby number two is a girl! Congratulations Sesshomaru and Higurashi-san!"

Kagome smiled a meek smile. It had to be Sesshomaru. He was there right next to her. Through her sleep filled eyes, Kagome saw two small crying figures being handed over to Sesshomaru over her. Sesshomaru then placed the two figures next to her head. Kagome did her best to look at her children. Both were crying and it seemed as if they had two small pointy white ears on top of their heads.

Kagome grinned before shutting her eyes again.

"Dog ears, how cute."

* * *

"Tessaiga-sama, do you know what you want to name your children yet?"

Sesshomaru was not about to make a decision as big as this without Kagome's input. He glared at the nurse to go away and she did so very meekly. It had been about a day since the delivery and Kagome had remained asleep after the c-section. The two children were in their separate little beds fast asleep. Their ears twitched in their sleep. Sesshomaru chuckled at the sight of his children sleeping. He had to cut little holes in the tops of the baby hats the hospital provided so his children could wear them.

Inuyasha was also fast asleep in one of the chairs in the room with Rin sleeping with her head resting on his lap. His ears were also twitching in his sleep as well. The joy of seeing his niece and nephew was overwhelming and after doting on them for quite some time, he decided to call it quits for the day since Sesshomaru glared at him the entire time. He was extremely protective.

Sesshomaru had called Sango, Miroku and Souta to tell them about what had happened and they all insisted that they come to the hospital. However, threatening growls about how it was too crowded in the room already and that Kagome needed her sleep kept them from doing so.

He glanced up at his Kagome fast asleep once again. She no longer had her forehead scrunched up from the pain nor did she grit her teeth. It was pleasant to see her finally at true peace. He kissed her on the forehead and brushed her hair aside. She looked thin. The pregnancy and delivery had taken a very big toll on her. It would be a while before she'd be back to her sassy self, ready to pummel anyone who made her angry. Kagome's eyes bolted open after the feeling of being touched. Shocked, Sesshomaru backed up a little. Her eyes locked onto his and kept him frozen in his place. She broke her gaze and smiled.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. I didn't make you worry too much about me now did I?"

"You made me worry like hell. I was about to sell my soul to the devil just so you would wake up."

"Now, now Sesshomaru, we both know the devil is no match for you."

Sesshomaru smiled back at his lover. She sure knew how to inflate his ego as well as make him smile from the inside out. He sat himself at her side on the bed and held her hand.

"Now what are we going to name our son and daughter?"

Kagome pondered on this thought and closed her eyes. Concerned, Sesshomaru shook her lightly with one hand. Kagome slapped his hand and told him that she was deep in thought and didn't need to be disturbed. After waiting a few minutes Kagome opened her eyes again.

"What was your mother's name?"

"I actually don't know."

"Your father's?

"His name is far too long and old."

"Tell me."

"Inutashio."

"Yeah, too long and too old."

Sesshomaru waited in silence as Kagome pondered once again.

"Inu and Mimiko"

"You want to name our son, dog?"

"I can't really name him Sess or Sho or even Maru now can I?"

"Out of those three, I prefer Sho."

"We might as well name him Inutashio then."

"Please, for his sake, don't."

Kagome glared at him with a look that said, "Well then you come up with something better then smart ass."

"Sho and Miko."

Kagome looked at her children after Sesshomaru's response and said their names.

"I guess that's a good compromise between us. Do our children really have dog ears?"

"Yes, do you want to hold them?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru gently handed Kagome both children, one in each arm. Kagome smiled a giant smile upon seeing her sleeping children. They were so cute with their dog ears twitching.

"These dog ears are really just too cute."

Kagome then proceeded to use her hand to pet them however, her son, Sho bit her upon her trying to do so.

Kagome pulled her hand away quickly with a look of pain on her face as Sesshomaru started laughing intensely. Sho had a smug look on his face after biting his mother's finger and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWIEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

* * *

El fin.


End file.
